Dernière année à Poudlard
by Euphie31
Summary: L’histoire se passe dans le temps des Maraudeurs et avant « la dernière des Black ». Samantha et Yura entament leur dernière année à Poudlard, mais elle est loin d’être calme.
1. Chapitre 1 : Dans le Poudlard Express

**Chapitre 1 : Dans le Poudlard Express**

_Le Poudlard Express était en route pour l'école de magie, dehors, il pleuvait des cordes, le ciel était sombre. Dans un compartiment deux jeunes filles étaient assises, celle était installée contre la fenêtre et qui lisait un livre de potion avait les cheveux roux attachés en demi couette, ses yeux étaient marron. La deuxième était assis en face d'elle et se contentait de regarder dehors, elle avait les yeux bleus bridés et les cheveux long et noir. Elles portaient toutes les deux l'uniforme des Serpentard et devaient avoir dans les 17 ans. _

_La porte s'ouvrit a la volé, la jeune asiatique tourna la tête et sourit en voyant un jeune homme blond se tenir debout les bras croisés, lui aussi était à Serpentard, une jeune fille aux cheveux noir arriva derrière lui. La jeune asiatique perdit son sourire en la voyant et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Le jeune homme s'essaya à côté de celle qui lisait, tandis que la jeune fille prit place au coté de l'asiatique. _

« Vos vacances se sont bien passées ? » _Demanda le jeune homme_

« Oui, moi je suis partie en Egypte s'était très beau je dois dire » _Fit la jeune fille brune en souriant de plus belle_

« Moi, j'ai passé mes vacances avec mon père, comme d'habitude » _Répondit l'asiatique en regardant toujours le paysage qui défilé_.

« Et toi Samantha ? »

« Je suis resté chez moi » _Dit t-elle sans lever les yeux_ « Et toi Lucius ? »

« Hé bien, je suis d'abord resté au manoir, et ensuite je suis partit en Bulgarie voir des amis qui sont a Durmstrang. _» Lucius se leva_ « Tu viens Narcissa j'ai entendu du bruit dehors je ne serait pas étonné que nos cher Maraudeur s'en sont encore prit à Severus. »

_Lucius sortit avec la jeune fille brune qui était sans aucun doute Narcissa, Samantha continua de lire sans leur prêter d'attention, l'asiatique fronçait les sourcils, elle prit son petit sac et le jeta contre la porte. Samantha releva la tête et la regarda, son amie était furieuse_.

« Ca va pas Yura ? » _Demanda t-elle_

« Mais si tout va très bien ! »

« Si tu le dit » _Samantha se replongea dans son livre, en ne voyant pas son amie la regarder comme si elle était folle, Samantha sentit son regard, elle souffla d'exaspération et la regarda a nouveau._ « Bon, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu as vu ! Il est toujours avec elle, j'en ai marre moi »

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui parler et tout lui avouer ? »

« Tu me prend pour une folle ou quoi ? Même si nous sommes amis tu sais bien quelle est sa situation avec Narcissa. »

« Oui c'est vrai, ce n'est pas facile je dois dire » _Fit son amie en posant son livre près d'elle_

« Bon, parlons d'autre chose, une nouvelle année commence et c'est notre dernière, je vais essayer de ne plus penser à lui. »

« Ne pense plus au hommes point final. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Avec toi s'est toujours, aaaah regarde Sam ce mec est trop beau tu crois que je lui plait ! » _Fit t-elle en imitant son amie_

« Très drôle » _Dit Yura en faisant la tête_ « Toi tu ne vois même pas les hommes quand ils te dévorent des yeux ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Hé bien, je connais quelqu'un qui n'arrête pas de te regarder ! Mais toi tu ne le vois pas »

« Je peux savoir de qui il s'agit ? »

« Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta je ne dirais rien » _Fit Yura en bougeant son doigt de droite à gauche_

_La discussion s'arrêta la, les deux amies vaquèrent à leur occupation, elles restèrent seules pendant quelques bonnes minutes, la porte s'ouvrit une deuxième fois, ce fut une jeune fille blonde qui se tenait debout._

« Bonjour Bellatrix » _Dit Samantha sans avoir levé les yeux vers la nouvelle arrivante_

« Mais comment fais tu pour toujours me reconnaître ! » _Dit celle-ci en venant s'asseoir à ses cotés_

« Ta façon d'ouvrir les portes, nous sommes dans la même chambre depuis déjà 7 ans alors tu sais a force »

« AH AH AH ! » _Bellatrix éclata de rire aiguë mais elle reprit vite le contrôle d'elle-même _« J'ai croisé Lucius et Narcissa, ils ont prit un autre compartiment avec Avery, Crabbe et Goyle. Rodolphus va venir me rejoindre, ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Bien sur que non voyons ! Tu nous connais mal ! » _Fit Yura_

« Non, mais Lucius m'a dit qu'il a sentit que vous étiez assez froide »

« Nous sommes comme d'habitude » _Répondit Samantha en fixant Yura, elle retourna son attention sur Bellatrix _« Sinon Bella, tu as fait quoi pendant ses vacances ? »

« Hé bien, j'ai passé mes vacances avec la famille de Rodolphus, tu sais qu'a la fin de l'année, nous devons donné notre réponse. »

« Oui c'est vrai, mais je sais que tu n'as pas besoin d'y réfléchir, tu ne parles que de ça » _Dit Yura avec un grand sourire_

« C'est exact, mais je parlais de vous en fait, vous avez prit votre décision ? » _Demanda t-elle intéressée_

« Pour moi c'est clair, je suis d'accord pour aller dans ses rangs. »

« Et toi Yura ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mon père est un elfe et il ne veut pas que je me rallie à lui, il préfère que je reste neutre. »

« Et ta mère qu'en pense t-elle, c'est une sorcière » _Interrogea Bellatrix_

« Elle est morte pendant les vacances » _Dit Yura le regard dans le vide_

« Ah pardon ! » _S'empressa t-elle de dire_

« Tu ne le savais pas, ce n'est pas ta faute »

_Le silence s'installa progressivement, il était pesant, Bellatrix jouait avec ses cheveux, Samantha avait cessé de lire, elle écrivait à présent dans son journal intime, tandis que Yura jouait avec son animal de compagnie, un chat noir. Bellatrix commença à tourner en rond, Rodolphus n'arrivait toujours pas, elle sortit pour aller à sa rencontre laissant les deux amies seules, à nouveau_.

« Je vais voir où est passé Bella, je reviens » _Fit Yura en partant elle aussi_

_Samantha resta donc seule, elle regardait a son tour le paysage défilé a toute vitesse, elle repensait à sa première année a Poudlard, celle-ci sera la dernière, et à la fin elle allait accomplir une toute autre destinée.** « C'est le bon choix »** pensa t-elle. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées, qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et quelques personnes entrer et s'installer. _

« Salut Samantha » _Fit une voix doucereuse_

« Quoi ? » _Cria t-elle en se retourna, elle regarda les quatre passager comme si elles voyait un fantôme _« Oh, bonjour Remus, depuis quand vous êtes la ? »

« On vient juste d'arriver » _Dit un garçon a lunettes qui était assit à côté d'un tout petit _« C'est Peter qui nous a dit que tu étais seule dans le compartiment » _Expliqua t-il en montrant le tout petit qui semblait être Peter_

« Alors, Yura n'est pas avec toi ? » _Demanda Remus_

« Non, elle est allée voir ce que faisait Bella, elles ne vont pas tarder à revenir »

« Super...voir ma cousine ce n'est pas de la tarte » _Dit un garçon aux yeux gris et aux cheveux long et noir._

« Sirius » _Prévint Remus en le regardant_

_Samantha lança un regard noir et rempli de haine à Sirius, elle adorait Bellatrix et n'aimait pas qu'on dise du mal d'elle. Celui-ci détourna son regard et commença à parler avec le garçon à lunette_. _Samantha se remit à contempler le paysage, il avait arrêté de pleuvoir, et maintenant le soleil brillait de mille éclats._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Lettre et Souvenir

Réponse au review :

Halexia Black : Comme je l'ai dit à la fin du chapitre 10 de "La dernière des Black", ne t'inquiète pas je continue aussi cette Fic, je fais les deux en même temps et je suis pas prête d'arrêter. Encore merci pour ta review Bizouxxxx

**Chapitre 2 : Lettre et souvenirs**

_Les garçons parlaient bruyamment et Samantha commençait à avoir la tête comme une citrouille, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle qui était habituée au calme cette situation devenait agaçante. Mais heureusement pour elle, le calme refit surface tout d'un coup, elle comprit vite la raison d'un tel changement en regardant la porte du compartiment ouverte, et Bellatrix, Yura et Rodolphus juste devant les Maraudeurs. Il eut un combat d'insulte puis Bellatrix voulu leur jeter un sort **« à sa façon »** mais Yura l'en n'empêcha et fit sortir les Maraudeurs._

_Après ça, il n'eut plus aucuns troubles, le calme régna une fois de plus ce qui mit Samantha de bonne humeur, elle parlait joyeusement avec Yura, tandis que Bellatrix et Rodolphus roucoulaient et imaginaient des plans terribles pour terrasser les Gryffondor. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, décidément elles ne seraient jamais tranquilles, Yura espera voir Lucius en levant la tête mais elle fut vite déçu, ce n'était qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux long et gras avec le teint pale._

« Tiens Severus, tu ne devais pas rester avec Lucius ? » _Demanda Rodolphus en cajolant toujours sa compagne_

« Si, je suis venu te chercher, il voudrait s'entretenir avec toi. » _Il regarda Bellatrix et ajouta_ « Personnellement »

« Ah bon ? Bien j'y vais de ce pas, je suppose que Narcissa n'est plus avec lui alors ? »

« Non, elle va bientôt arriver » _Fit t-il en s'asseyant près de Yura_

« Et Avery, Crabbe et Goyle ? »

« Ils sont allés voir des petits de 1er années, histoire de s'amuser »

« D'accord. »

_Rodolpus fit un bref baiser à Bellatrix et partit rejoindre Lucius, quelques secondes plus tard Narcissa arriva en boudant, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur et lui raconta les rumeurs qui circulait dans le train, des histoires de filles en fait. Yura commença à parler avec Severus, de tout et de rien, le voyage était long pour Samantha, très long, elle s'ennuyait tellement. Elle reçu une lettre sur ses genoux et leva les yeux pour voir qui lui avait donné, elle vit Narcissa et Bella rire de bon cœur, et Yura qui discutait tranquillement avec Severus. **« Qui m'a envoyé cette lettre ? Et comment surtout !** » Se demanda t-elle, puis elle regarda la vitre du compartiment, elle était ouverte et elle aperçu un hibou partir._

_Elle voulait lire la lettre, mais se retint, elle savait que si elle commençait à l'ouvrir Yura se précipiterait sur elle pour la prendre et la lire avant. Elle sortit donc du compartiment prétextant qu'elle avait besoin d'air tout en cachant la lettre dans sa veste. Samantha entra dans les WC et ferma à clé, elle commença à ouvrir la lettre, le bout de parchemin était vierge. **« On a sûrement voulu me faire une farce »** à ces mots, une écriture penchée apparue sur le parchemin, elle lue :_

« Toi, qui as la beauté d'un ange, comment te dire que tu m'obsèdes nuit et jour ?

Je suis lâche de ne pas venir te voir, pour t'avouer se que je ressent pour toi.

Je suis stupide de croire que tu pourrais t'intéresser ne serait-ce qu'une fois à moi.

Depuis notre première rencontre je suis fou de toi, et toi tu ne me regardes même pas.

Je dois être un gamin à tes yeux, mais toi aux miens, tu es parfaite en soit.

Toi, si belle, si gracieuse et si colérique à la fois, me verras tu un jour sous un autre œil ? »

« Oh ! »_ Ne pu que dire Samantha, elle relu la lettre une nouvelle fois pour être sur de ne pas s'être trompé _« Ce n'est peu être pas à moi qu'elle est destiné »_ Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Yura, quelqu'un avait des vus sur elle ! _

_Elle remit la lettre dans sa poche et sortit des toilettes en repensant à la lettre, elle était tellement absorbés par ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas quelqu'un la percuté, décidément, sa devenait une manie ! _

« Pardon ! Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ? »

« Non bien sur » _Dit elle, puis en relevant la tête elle vit celui qui l'avait bousculé et vu avec horreur de qui il s'agissait _« Black »

« Euh, oui tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ? Tien qu'est ce que c'est ? » _Demanda t-il en montrant la lettre qui dépassait de sa poche._

« Oh rien ! » _Fit elle en rougissant et en remettant correctement la lettre _« Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser passer, je voudrais rejoindre mes amis » _Dit t-elle froidement en insistant bien sur les deux derniers mots _

_Elle passa devant lui en le bousculant, Sirius la regardait s'éloigner lentement, ses cheveux roux volaient, un souvenir lui revint alors en mémoire._

_Flash Back _

_Une petite fille d'environ onze ans regardait une vitrine remplie d'animaux, elle avait les mains posées contre la vitre et ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, ébahi devant la beauté de quelques hiboux. Elle portait une longue jupe noire, avec un pull gris, recouverte d'une cape assez abîmée de couleur verte et enfin elle avait des bottes marron. Son teint était pâle et ses cheveux étaient roux et s'arrêtaient à ses épaules. _

_Elle arrêta de contempler la vitrine et marcha un peu en regardant à droite et à gauche, elle ne fit pas attention vers où elle se dirigeait et fut surprise quand elle rentra dans quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un en question était un jeune garçon, sûrement de son âge, il avait les cheveux noirs et ses yeux étaient gris, il portait un pantalon noir et un pull rouge, il tenait une baguette._

« Excuse moi » _Fit la petite fille avec une faible voix_

« C'est rien » _Dit le garçon en passant une main dans ses cheveux_ « Tu vas à Poudlard ? »

« Oui...et toi ? »

« Aussi, je m'appelle Sirius Black » _En disant son nom, il fit la grimace et tendit une main vers la jeune fille_

« Je suis Samantha Arista » _Répondit celle-ci en serrant la main de Sirius avec un immense sourire_

_Les parents de Samantha l'appelèrent, elle du quitter Sirius mais avant de partir, il lui attrapa le bras et lui glissa ses quelques mots au creux de l'oreille_

« J'ai hâte de te revoir à Poudlard, et je trouve que tu es plus jolie et douce que la rosé du matin »

_Certes, ce n'était pas vraiment une déclaration, mais Samantha rougie en entendant le compliment de Sirius._

_Fin du Flash Back _

_Sirius sortit de ses souvenirs et repris le chemin du compartiment de ses amis, il entendit des voix se disputer et reconnu celle d'une fille, il ouvrit la porte et vu son ami James se chamaillant avec une jolie rousse aux yeux verts, elle avait le signe de préfet sur son uniforme._

« Tien, mais qui vois-je ! L'amour de James, la belle Lily Evans ! »_ Fit Sirius en entra avec un sourire qui se valait charmeur_

« Arrête tes bêtises Black ! »_ Rugit celle-ci, elle se retourna vers James _« Et toi Potter ! Que je t'y reprenne plus à martyriser les filles de 1er années !»

« Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'était juste pour qu'elle te donne les petits chocolats que je t'ai acheté, tien au fait tu les as aimés ? »_ Demanda t-il avec plein d'espoir_

« Tu parles ! Je les ai jetés quand j'ai su que c'était toi qui me les donnés ! »

« Au non ! Tu es cruelle avec lui Evans ! »_ Dit Sirius en faisant s'emblant de s'effondrer par terre_

_Lily sortit du compartiment des garçons avec un dernier regard méprissent à James et une grimace de dégoût pour Sirius, elle claqua violement la porte derrière elle, les faisant tous sursauter. Sirius se leva et s'essaya à côté de James, celui-ci avait une tête d'enterrement._

« Ca va aller mon pot ! C'est pas la première fois qu'elle t'envoie boulet ! »_ Dit il en ricanant_

« Oui t'as raison ! Il faut que j'innove, les chocolats c'est dépassé ! »

« Ben voila une attitude positif ! »

_Le voyage continua paisiblement, les quatre garçons rigolaient en ce racontant leur vacances et préparaient des coups pour leur souffre douleur, Severus Rogue. Dans un compartiment totalement à l'opposé, trois garçons discutaient entre eux dans le noir complet._

« Il faudra être prêt, c'est pour les vacances de noël »_ Dit une voix froide _

« Le maître à tout préparer ? Mais on ne prévient pas les autres ? »

« Non, elles seront prévenus le soir même, au cas où il y aurait des fuites »


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le début d’une nouvelle ann...

**Réponse au reviews :**

Halexia Black : Merci pour ta review ! Et désolé si le nouveau chapitre a été si long avant d'apparaître mais je n'avais pas trop le temps j'espère que tu aimeras ce new chapitre bizouxxx

Daalia : Une new lectrice tu préfères cette fic à l'autre ? C'est gentil de me lire en tout cas  en ce qui concerne les explications entre Yura et Cho je n'y avais pas pensée mais je pense mettre ça dans un chapitre mais pas encore. En tout cas merci pour ta review ça me fait plaisir Bizouxx !!

**Chapitre 3 : Le début d'une nouvelle année**

_Le train s'arrêta, les élèves de 1ère année descendirent tout excités et suivirent les préfets, Samantha sauta du wagon suivit de près par Yura, les autres avaient préférés descendre calmement les marches pour ne pas tomber. Yura courut comme une vraie gamine en sautillant, son amie la regardait comme si elle avait pété une durite. Bellatrix accompagnée de Rodolphus les suivaient en traitant quelque peu, Severus, Narcissa et Lucius faisait de même, quand aux autres, ils étaient regroupés derrière eux et fermaient la marche._

_Au loin, on pouvait voir les Maraudeurs, James, Remus et Peter marchaient tranquillement, quoique le dernier avait du mal à les suivre tellement il était petit presque personne ne le voyait. Sirius quand à lui, marchait en rêvant, il ne fit pas attention aux élèves qu'il bousculait. _

_Les élèves étaient à présent tous assit dans la grande salle, mis à part les 1eres années qui devaient passer par le choixpeau magique pour la répartition. Ils étaient tous serrés et semblaient effrayés, la répartition se passa normalement et comme toujours le professeur MacGonagall leur mit à tour de rôle le chapeau sur la tête. Certains allèrent à Serdaigle d'autres à Poufsouffle, mais la majoritée alla à Gryffondor et Serpentard. Justement à leur table, Samantha riait joyeusement avec Bellatrix, le couple Lucius-Narcissa roucoulait, Severus et Avery ainsi que le reste des hommes de la bande discutaient. Quand à Yura, elle restait seule à bouder silencieusement, elle regardait ses amis avec tristesse et mélancolie. _

_Puis, prise d'une forte envie de rester seule mais cette fois-ci dans le silence, elle se leva brusquement et partit sous les regards surpris de ses camarades. En chemin elle croisa la bande de joyeux lurons qu'étaient les Maraudeurs. Elle commença à papoter avec eux puis croisa les yeux de Sirius, c'est alors qui lui vint une idée, avec un sourire espiègle elle prit le bras de Sirius et l'entraîna loin de ses amis._

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Alors Black, depuis quand on envoi des lettres d'amour à Sam ? » _Fit elle avec un sourire aguicheur_

« Quoi ?!_ » Sirius avait les joues en feu _«Je ne vois pas de quoi tu me parles »

« Mais si voyons, je sais très bien que tu es l'auteur de ce poèmes d'amour qu'a reçu Sam dans le train. »

« Mais comment ? »

« Peu être que Samantha ne voit pas que tu es amoureux d'elle, mais moi j'ai l'œil, et j'ai remarqué que tu n'arrêtais pas de la mater sans arrêt ! »

« Tu ne vas pas lui dire ?? »_ Demanda t-il inquiet_

« Non, pour qui me prends tu ? Seulement je ne pense pas que tu es tes chances, car vois tu elle ne t'aime pas vraiment »

« Je l'avais remarqué, mais il n'y a pas que ça, elle est à Serpentard et moi à Gryffondor »

« Oh ça ! »_ S'exclama Yura en prenant une mèche de ses cheveux qu'elle tourna autour d'un de ses doigts _« Elle n'en a rien à faire, tu ne l'as donc jamais vu en pleine conversation avec Evans? »

« Lily Evans ? De Gryffondor ?? »

« Elle-même mon cher Sirius »

_Yura s'en alla vers la salle commune des Serpentard en laissant un Sirius bouche bée par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il couru vers ses amis en leur racontant la nouvelle. Arrivé dans la salle commune Yura s'installa sur un des canapés en soupirant, elle ferma les yeux un moment puis les ré ouvrit en entendant quelqu'un arriver._

« Tu devrais aller te coucher » _Susurra une voix sensuelle derrière elle qui n'appartenait à personne d'autre qu'à Lucius Malefoy_

« Je n'ai pas sommeil » _Répondit-elle aussi froide qu'un iceberg_

« Alors pourquoi es tu partit de la table ? »

« Pour rien »

« Je ne pense pas, dit moi » _Insista t-il_

« Parce que tu étais avec elle ! » _Hurla t-elle en se levant et se retournant pour lui faire face_

« Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, tu sais ce que nos familles ont prévus »

« Bien sur que je le sais ! » _Elle baissa la tête se trouvant un soudain intérêt pour le sol, elle sentit une main saisir son menton, elle releva la tête vers Lucius, celui-ci souriait_ « Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? » _Siffla t-elle énervée qu'il se moque d'elle_

« Toi, dit moi ce que tu veux Yura, et je te le donnerais »

« Quoi ?? Mais je ne veux rien ! »

« Tu en es sur » _Fit il en la regardant plus intensément_ « Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi tu sais »

« Mais je ne veux rien te demander, je n'attends rien de ta part »

« Moi je veux quelque chose »

« Et tu veux quoi ? » _Se risqua t-elle a demander_

« Une nuit avec toi » _Lâcha t-il soudainement_

_Yura était devenue rouge comme une tomate en entendant la demande de Lucius, elle le regardait, il était sincère, ses yeux métalliques l'ensorcelés, elle se colla contre son torse en savourant chaque instant. Lucius n'hésita pas un moment et encercla sa taille en la serrant bien pour ne pas qu'elle parte. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Yura en sentant son doux parfum de vanille, il embrassait délicatement son cou, elle frissonna à se contact plus que chaleureux. Un bruit se fit entendre et les deux amoureux se décolèrent subitement l'un de l'autre, Yura s'installa rapidement sur un canapé et regarda ses amis entrer dans la salle commune, ceux-ci n'avaient rien vu._

_Ils allèrent dormir chacun de leur côté, dans la chambre des filles Narcissa parlait de son futur mariage avec Lucius, Bellatrix était heureuse pour sa sœur, Samantha les écoutaient en pensant qu'elle aimerait elle aussi trouver l'amour. Mais Yura elle, n'étais pas disposée à les écouter parler de ça, enfin pas pour le moment elle était tellement jalouse et amoureuse, elle ne pouvait pas non plus le dire à Narcissa. Elle continuerait de le lui cacher comme les années précédentes mais cette année Lucius lui était au courant des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. _

_Dans la chambre des garçons, ils parlaient de leurs vacances et des nouvelles arrivantes à Serpentard, Lucius racontait ses escapades avec Narcissa, Rodolphus racontait la même chose mais avec Bellatrix, Severus lui ne s'intéressait pas spécialement aux histoires d'amour. Pour lui l'amour rendait faible et stupide et encore plus chez les filles, elles savaient leur faire tourner la tête, selon lui on ne devait pas aimer pour rester sain d'esprit. Crabbe et Goyle eux hochèrent toujours la tête quand Lucius disait quelque chose._

_De nouveau dans la chambre des filles, Samantha bougeait dans son sommeil, ses amies dormaient si profondément qu'elles n'entendirent pas les gémissements de leur amie. Elle faisait un cauchemar dans lequel elle se voyait marcher dans un couloir sombre et infini, puis soudain elle s'arrêta, des yeux rouges la regardait juste en face. Une voix froide lui ordonna de se mettre à genoux et de tendre son bras gauche, ce qu'elle fit en tremblant un peu, elle regardait toujours droit devant elle. L'homme aux yeux rouges était Lord Voldemort le seigneur des ténèbres, il l'a regarda intensément puis il prononça une formule qu'elle ne pouvait entendre en fourchelang. Au moment où il allait la marquée elle se réveilla en sursaut. Samantha avait du mal à respirer mais se calma très vite, elle était en sueur et avalait difficilement. Elle se recoucha et se calma peu à peu, sa respiration se fit plus lente et le sommeil la gagna très vite._

_A l'aube les rayons venaient éclairés nos jeunes endormies, Samantha fut la première à sortir de son sommeil, elle s'étira et s'habilla, elle attendu quelques minutes mais ses amies ne se réveillaient pas, elle sortit donc pour aller manger. Elle ne croisa personne en chemin, il devait sûrement être très tôt ou tout le monde faisait la grâce matinée, arrivée à la grande salle elle s'installa à la table des Serpentard qui était vide contrairement à celle des Gryffondor qui était occupée par les Maraudeurs. Elle leur tourna le dos et commença à manger, elle fut vite déranger par un hibou qui arriva à toute vitesse vers elle, il s'étala sur la table pour atterrir. Elle regarda le hibou qui lui était familier et prit la lettre dans ses mains, elle regarda autour d'elle puis en voyant que personne ne l'a regardait elle l'ouvrit._

**« Chère enfant,**

**Le maître nous a informés que la date pour la cérémonie de votre marque sera reportée, il vous enverra un courrier la veille alors ne vous en faite pas, travaillez bien et obtenez vos aspics c'est tout ce que nous vous demandons votre mère et moi. **

**Votre père V. Arista »**

_La lettre se mit à brûler quand Samantha eux finit de la lire, elle se leva très vite et s'apprêta à sortir de la grande salle quand une voix l'interpella, elle se retourna et vit Sirius qui venait vers elle, il n'avait plus son air de tombeur et semblait perturbée._

« Que me veux tu Black ? »

« Je voulais m'excuser, c'est vrai que tu aimes beaucoup ma cousine et je n'avais pas à dire ça devant toi, j'ai eu tors. Tu acceptes mes excuses ? »

« Oui c'est d'accord mais c'est aussi parce que j'ai d'autre chat à fouetter, maintenant tu permets je dois aller chercher mes affaires de cours »

_Samantha partit sans même donner le temps à Sirius de réagir, elle marchait vite si vite qu'elle ne vit pas quelqu'un arriver vers elle et la percuter de plein fouet. Samantha s'étala par terre et grognant, elle leva la tête et vit la personne qui l'avait envoyé par terre, Remus Lupin, il lui fit un faible sourire, et lui donna sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'accepta et se releva sans peine en le gratifiant d'un sourire, mais elle s'étonnait de le voir seul alors que le reste de ses amis étaient en train de manger. Lupin continua son chemin vers la grande salle tandis que Samantha continuait le sien en faisant cette fois-ci attention pour ne pas se prendre encore quelqu'un._

_Elle arriva dans la salle commune qui était loin d'être vide, plusieurs filles se précipitaient vers la salle de bain, Samantha pu distinguer les silhouettes de ses amies dans un coin tranquille. Elle s'avança vers elles et remarqua qu'elles avaient toutes un papier bleu dans les mains, elle allait demander ce que s'était quand une tornade blonde arriva vers elle, et lui donna le même papier. Elle regarda le papier dessus il y avait marqué _**« Bal de la rentrée »**_ la date tombée ce samedi la, Samantha comprenait mieux pourquoi toutes les filles étaient surexcitées. _


	4. Chapitre 4 : A qui vaisje pouvoir le dem...

**Réponse au review :**

**ana :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que tu adores mes trois premiers chapitres et mon autre fic ? C'est gentil ça ! Désolé pour le retard de ce new chapitre...disons que je me suis concentrée sur l'autre fic et j'ai délaissé celle-ci ! En plus l'inspiration ne me venait pas comme elle me venait pour l'autre. Sinon, je crois que je vais continuer l'histoire jusqu'à leur fin d'année, ou peu être jusqu'à l'accouchement de Mylis vu qu'après ça relit à l'autre fic. Enfin voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bizouxxx

**Chapitre 4 : A qui vais-je pouvoir le demander ?**

_Cela faisait quelques bonnes minutes que Samantha observait ses amies, elles avaient toutes un beau sourire en pensant sûrement à leur futur robes de bal, Yura lui fit un sourire que son amie lui rendit aussitôt. Elle s'installa sur les genoux de la demi elfe qui était assise à côté de Bellatrix, celle-ci rigolait avec sa sœur, puis elle se mit à regarder Yura._

« Qui vas-tu inviter » _Lui demanda t-elle_

« Je ne compte pas y aller »

« Pourquoi ça » _Demanda cette fois-ci Narcissa _

« Le garçon que je pensais invitée à déjà une cavalière »

« Comment le sais tu ? Le bal vient d'être annoncé »

« Je le sais, c'est tout » _Conclue t-elle froidement _

« Moi je vais y aller avec Lucius » _Fit fièrement Narcissa _

« Rodolphus va sûrement venir me demander d'être sa cavalière, et toi Samantha »

« Je ne sais pas, si personne ne m'invite je demanderais peu être à Severus »

« Hum, c'est le grand amour entre vous deux » _Fit Yura en ricanant_

« Non, nous sommes seulement amis »

« Dites, c'est pas que votre discussion m'ennuie, mais si on allait manger j'ai la dalle »

« Ca va Bella on y va » _Yura se leva ainsi que ses deux amies puis en voyant que Samantha s'était rassise sur une chaise elle lui demanda _« Tu ne viens pas Sam »

« Non j'ai déjà mangé, je vous attend ici »

_Les filles sortirent de la salle commune suivit du reste de la gente féminine, elles étaient toutes excitées et sautillaient en tenant le papier du bal dans leur main. Samantha le regarda une nouvelle fois, elle le froissa et le jeta dans une corbeille, elle n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de fête, en fait, elle n'aimait pas les fêtes, il y avait trop de monde pour elle. Les bals étaient pire que tout, en plus du monde, il y avait la musique et il fallait se trouver un cavalier pour ne pas se sentir seul au monde, elle aurait bien aimé rester toute la soirée dans sa chambre, mais Yura allait la forcer à y aller, et comme toujours Samantha allait l'écouter et se rendre au bal à contre cœur. _

_Elle se mit à réfléchir sur les éventuels cavaliers, du côté des Serpentard il n'y avait pas grand monde, il fallait qu'il soit un excellent danseur par la même occasion, elle pensa à Rogue, puis elle se souvint que l'an dernier il avait écrasé à plusieurs reprises les pieds de sa cavalière. Elle passa donc en revue les Serdaigle, il y avait Tristan Owen, il était beau avec ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux bleu, mais il était trop bavard pour elle. Elle ne prit pas la peine de chercher son cavalier chez les Poufsouffle, elle ne les aimait guère, bien sur elle ne cherchait pas un petit ami, mais il fallait qu'elle apprécie son cavalier. Elle fit une grimace en pensant aux Gryffondor, les lions étaient son dernier espoir, elle chercha instinctivement dans les Maraudeurs, Peter était beaucoup trop petit pour elle, James, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser, il était insupportable, Sirius...elle fronça les sourcils, Bella allait la tuer si elle se présentait avec lui. Il ne restait plus que Remus, il n'était pas désagréable à regarder, et il était calme, la Serpentard était décidé, aujourd'hui elle irait voir Remus pour lui demander d'être son cavalier, et si il refusait, elle se contenterait de Severus._

_Elle décida d'aller en cours s'en attendre ses amies, peu être que sur le chemin elle rencontrerait le Gryffondor, elle regarda son emploi du temps, toute la matinée les Serpentard étaient mélangés avec les lions, tout d'abord une heure de métamorphose et d'Histoire de la magie. Puis elle avait deux heures de Potion, elle rangea ses affaires et mit son sac sur son épaule droite, elle souffla sur la mèche qui lui tombait devant le visage et partit dans les couloirs d'un pas assuré. Elle arriva bientôt devant la salle quand elle entendit des voix qui ne lui semblaient pas inconnus, elle se retourna et vit les Maraudeurs en pleine discussion, elle s'approcha d'eux et se plaça devant Remus._

« Est-ce que je pourrais te parler s'il te plait » _Lui dit-elle sans regarder les autres garçons_

« C'est obligé que se soit en privé ? Je veux dire...je n'ai rien à cacher à mes amis »

« D'accord, alors je vais aller droit au but, tu veux m'accompagner au bal qui aura lieu samedi »

« Ah...c'est à dire... » _Il regarda Sirius du coin de l'œil, celui-ci fixait sans relâche le mur qui était à sa droite, Remus regarda de nouveau la Serpentard_ « Est-ce que je peux te donner ma réponse plus tard, je voudrais y réfléchir »

« Oui bien sur, et t'inquiète pas, je ne t'égorgerais pas si tu dis non » _Elle leur fit un signe de tête et entra dans la salle de cours, le professeur MacGonagall se tenait devant la porte_

_Samantha s'était assise tout au fond, elle relisait ses cours en attendant ses amies, les Maraudeurs eux, avaient préférés se mettre tout devant, James était assit à côté de Sirius et Remus à côté de Peter, toutes les filles présente les dévorait des yeux. James se retourna vers elles et leur fit un sourire charmeur, on aurait dit qu'elles allaient s'évanouir, Samantha qui regardait la scène avait plutôt envie de vomir. Elle se replongea dans le livre de Métamorphose, de leur côté, les Maraudeurs étaient en pleine conversation._

« Tu vas accepter d'être son cavalier, Lunard » _Demanda James en montrant la Serpentard de la tête_

« Je ne sais pas »

« Tu devrais, tu en as de la chance qu'une belle fille comme elle te demande d'être son cavalier » _Fit Sirius en essayant de sourire_

« Ah mais c'est vrai ! Tu voulais y aller avec elle, ce n'est pas vrai Patmol »

« Si mais ça fait rien, il y aura d'autre bal, tu n'as qu'a y aller avec elle, tu vas t'amuser, et t'en fait pas pour moi, il y sûrement plusieurs filles qui voudront m'accompagner. »

« D'accord » _Remus lui fit un clin d'œil, puis il regarda James _« Et toi, tu ne vas pas encore demander à Evans de t'accompagner »

« Bien sur que si ! Je suis sur qu'elle ne sera pas insensible à mon charme »

_Il pivota alors sur sa chaise et regarda derrière lui, Lily Evans était assise trois rangs plus loin que les Maraudeurs et discutait avec une amie, celle-ci avait les cheveux blond qui lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules, ses yeux étaient noisette. Il s'agissait de Cathy Bush, ce n'était pas une fille bavarde, en fait, c'était tout le contraire, elle parlait peu, surtout en compagnie de garçons, elle était très timide. Seulement quand elle était en compagnie de Lily, elle s'ouvrait un peu plus aux autres et riait même, Cathy comme Lily, est née de parents moldus, elle est également détesté des Serpentard._

_Pendant ce temps au fond de la classe, Yura, Bellatrix et sa sœur avaient rejoint leur amie qui était restée toute seule, elle leur dit avec un grand sourire qu'elle avait peu être trouvé un cavalier pour aller au bal. Ses amies étaient contente et la harcelaient de question pour savoir l'identité du jeune homme, mais Samantha garda le silence et se contenta de sourire. Lucius, accompagné de sa fine équipe arriva après quelques minutes dans la classe, le cours pus alors commencer, il portait sur les métamorphoses du corps. Le professeur leur expliqua que les Métamorphosages se faisaient rare, ils pouvaient changer leur aspect sans avoir recours à une baguette ni à une potion, Yura fit un sourire en pensant à sa mère qui lui avait transmit ce pouvoir, mais il disparu vite en repensant qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde. Le cours se termina enfin, les Serpentard étaient soulagés, ils ne supportaient pas la directrice de Gryffondor, et c'était réciproque, Samantha voulu sortir mais Remus l'interpella._

« J'ai réfléchit et je suis d'accord pour être ton cavalier »

« C'est super » _Elle sauta à son cou avec le sourire aux lèvres_ « Tu n'étais pas obligé mais ça me fait plaisir »

« Je sais, par contre ne te fâche pas si je n'irais pas voir tes amis »

« Non t'inquiète, je sais qu'ils peuvent être désagréable quand ils s'y mettent, bon c'est pas tout mais on à cours avec Binns »

« Passe devant, j'attend mes copains »

_Samantha lui fit un sourire et partit en courant vers le groupe de Serpentard qui s'en allait, elle sauta sur le dos de Yura et ria avec son amie, Remus la regarda longuement, il se dit que Sirius avait vraiment bon goût, elle avait beau être à Serpentard, elle n'était pas comme eux, et elle était belle. Il se gifla mentalement en pensant à ça, il ne devait surtout pas avoir des vus sur elle, sa détruirait sans doute son ami qui était fou de la jeune fille, le Gryffondor se promit qu'il n'irait pas plus loin que l'amitié avec elle. Il vit sortir ses amis et constata que Sirius avait l'air plus joyeux qu'avant le cours, le loup garou demanda la cause de ce changement et James répondit juste que c'était parce que Sirius avait trouvé une cavalière en la personne de Cathy._

_Le cours suivant était celui d'Histoire de la magie, le professeur Binns qui était un fantôme arriva par le mur, il ne prêta guère attention aux quelques élèves qui discutaient et s'envoyaient des petits mots, il commença donc son cours avec toujours cette voix lente et monotone. Mais cette fois-ci, les Serpentard furent plus attentifs car le professeur parla du terrible mage noir qui faisait parler de lui, Samantha et ses amis se regardèrent plusieurs fois. Les Gryffondor eux, ne semblaient pas apprécier les ricanements des Serpents, Lily et Cathy préféraient s'enfoncer un peu plus dans leur chaise en tremblant de peur. Elles savaient que les moldus et Sang-de-Bourbes étaient la principale cible de ce mage noir qu'on nommait Lord Voldemort, Cathy avait demandé à ses parents de partir loin du danger mais ils avaient refusés, ils croyaient que toutes ses histoires n'étaient que sornettes. Quand aux parents de Lily, ils savaient que ça ne servait à rien de ce cacher, et puis ils n'allaient pas laisser tomber leur travail pour ça, leur fille était toujours inquiète quand elle lisait sur les journaux qu'une nouvelle attaque avait eut lieu._

_A la fin du cours, les élèves furent soulagés de sortir, non pas seulement à cause du professeur mais aussi à cause du sujet de discussion, il avait passé toute l'heure à parler du mage noir ainsi que du grand Salazar Serpentard. Bien sur les Serpentard avaient écoutés avec attention, au début oui, mais à la fin ils en avaient plutôt marre, le professeur parlait tellement lentement que les élèves s'endormaient presque en l'écoutant, même les plus sérieux succombaient au sommeil._

_C'était la pause avant de reprendre les cours avec deux heures de Potions, les Serpentard aimaient beaucoup cette matière, non pas parce qu'ils étaient doués, mais surtout parce que leur professeur qui était aussi leur directeur de maison les favorisaient à chaque fois. Yura ainsi que ses amies s'installèrent dans l'herbe pendant la pause, elles ne parlaient pas et se contenaient de regarder le ciel qui était bleu. La jeune asiatique sentit alors un regard braqué sur elle, lentement elle se retourna et vit Lucius qui était adossé à un arbre, il la regardait intensément. Elle le regarda elle aussi, puis elle le vit partir vers les salles de cours, la pause était finieà contre cœur la jeune fille se leva et partit avec ses amies vers les cachots. _

_Les Serpentard étaient arrivés, comme toujours, avant les Gryffondor, ces derniers n'étaient pas pressés d'avoir Potionsà chaque cours ils se faisaient enlever des points de façon injuste. Les Maraudeurs arrivèrent, les Serpentard les dévisageaient, alors qu'ils cherchaient des places bien éloignées du professeur, Sirius regarda Samantha se mettre à côté de Severus. Celui-ci se débrouillait très bien dans cette matière, il insista pour réaliser tout seul toute la potion, sa voisine lui céda volontiers cette charge, elle n'était pas très douée. Comme toujours, en première heure les élèves écoutèrent leur professeur parler de la potion qu'ils allaient réaliser, aujourd'hui ils devaient concocter une potion pour améliorer leur mémoire, leurs ASPICS étant cette année, le professeur avait jugé préférable de la faire. _

« Vous allez maintenant vous mettre par binome, non Mr Black vous ne vous mettrez pas avec Mr Potter pour cette fois-ci, mettez vous plutôt avec Miss Arista » _Dit leur professeur avec un sourire sadique_ « Et pas un mot sinon j'enlève quelques points à Gryffondor »


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un cours qui tourne mal

**Réponse au review :**

**Halexia Black : Désolé pour ce loooooooooooooong retard ! J'étais tellement absorbée par mon autre fic ¤.¤ que j'ai oublié celle la, merci pour ta review ! Bizouxxx **

**Chapitre 5 : Un cours qui tourne mal**

« Tu es forte en potion » _Demanda Sirius qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de la Serpentard_

« Non, pas vraiment, c'est pour ça que j'aurais voulu être à côté de Severus » _Répondit elle en le regardant d'un œil mauvais_

« J'ai pas son tallent, mais je veux bien essayer de la faire, c'est d'accord »

« Oui, de toute façon si tu la rates, les points seront enlevés à Gryffondor » _Elle lui fit un sourire un coin et se tourna vers les ingrédients qui étaient posés à sa droite, elle les regarda tous puis leva rapidement la main._

« Oui Miss Arista, votre voisin vous ennui n'est-ce pas » _Susurra le professeur en regardant le Gryffondor avec dégoût _

« Non Mr, mais il nous manque de l'eucalyptus, est-ce qu'on pourrait en avoir s'il vous plait » _Elle avait dit ça si gentiment que Sirius la regarda comme si s'était la première fois, elle n'avait jamais prit cette voix douce ressemblant presque à celle d'un enfant depuis longtemps. La Serpentard remarqua le regard insistent de son voisin car elle se tourna vers lui_ « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Black »

« Rien, c'est juste que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il manquait un ingrédient » _Mentit-il du mieux qu'il pouvait_

« Sert toi un peu de ton cerveau » _Elle soupira et plongea son regard dans celui du Gryffondor_ « Bon c'est vrai tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, vu que c'est moi qui suis à côté des ingrédients » _Samantha les prit tous et les posa au milieu de la table _« Voila, maintenant tu n'auras plus d'excuse, et montre moi tes talents en potion »

« D'accord » _Sirius lui fit un grand sourire en levant le pouce puis il releva ses manches, il prit de l'anis et l'écrasa pour avoir quelques graines qu'il mit ensuite dans le chaudron, il chercha la lavande des yeux mais ne la trouva pas sur la table. Il releva ensuite la tête vers sa voisine qui l'avait justement dans les mains, Samantha ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que Sirius la voulait, celui-ci toussa pour qu'elle le regarde ce qui marcha _« Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer la lavande s'il te plait »

« Ah désolé » _Elle lui tendit la lavande qu'il prit aussitôt, leur doigts se touchèrent en même temps, la Serpentard sursauta à ce contact, elle fixa le Gryffondor qui n'avait pas enlevé sa main, puis comme si il se réveillait, il prit la lavande et continua la potion_

_L'heure passa comme ça, les élèves étaient occupés à faire leur potion, Samantha regardait Sirius la faire en lui parlant en même temps, ce qui était étrange, ce fut qu'ils ne se disputèrent pas, sûrement parce que le Gryffondor évitait de parler de sujet qui fâche, comme Bellatrix. Samantha lui posa alors une question qui l'embêta fortement, la jeune fille lui demanda quel couleur aimait Remus, car elle voulait s'acheter une robe de bal, et forcement elle devait être de la même couleur que celle qu'aime le loup garou. Sirius haussa les épaules et répondit que ça n'avait pas d'importance et qu'elle devait plutôt prendre une robe qui lui plaità elle._

« Oui je sais, mais je voudrais remercier Remus pour avoir accepté de m'accompagner »

« Oh tu sais, tout les autres garçons auraient dit oui »

« De quoi tu parles »

« Euh...je veux dire, que tu es une fille super jolie, et qu'un homme normalement constitué aurait tout de suite accepté d'être ton cavalier. »

« Et toi Black ? Tu me trouves comment » _Lui demanda t-elle subitement_

« Magnifique » _Répondit-il sans hésiter, puis il vit la Serpentard se rapprocher de lui et poser sa tête sur son torse_

« Tu es beau Sirius »

_Le Gryffondor n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la fille qu'il aimait plus que toutétait collé contre lui, il prit alors son visage dans ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux et doucement il l'embrassa, les lèvres de la jeune fille était sucrée, ce qui excita un peu plus Sirius. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, tous les élèves avaient disparurent à leurs yeux, ils étaient seuls et voulaient le rester pour longtemps, Samantha se recula et enlaça Sirius. Celui-ci était sur un petit nuage, il se retourna pour voir ses amis mais il ne vit personne, la classe était belle est bien vide, il se tourna alors vers la Serpentard, elle aussi n'était plus la._

« Black ! Réveille toi c'est pas le moment de dormir »

« Quoi... » _Sirius ouvrit péniblement les yeux puis il regarda la Serpentard qui semblait furieuse_ « Qu'est ce qui c'est passé »

« Tu t'es endormit triple imbécile ! Mr essayait de faire le malin mais tu t'es trompé dans des ingrédients et tu nous à concoctez une potion de sommeil »

« C'est pas vrai » _Il se leva d'un bon et remarqua qu'il n'était plus dans la salle de cours, mais dans une pièce totalement blanche, l'infirmerie._

« Comme tu peux le voir Black, nous sommes à l'infirmerie ! Je ne sais pas combien de point le professeur t'as enlevé, et en fait je m'en fou mais je te préviens, je ne refais plus de binôme avec toi en potion »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est la première fois que je me trompe comme ça »

« Hé bien, qu'est-ce qui à pu te distraire à ce point ? Une fille n'est ce pas ? Faut que tu arrêtes de penser avec ton sexe mon pauvre Black, il y a les études et je te rappelle qu'on a les ASPICS à la fin de l'année, mais tu as dû l'oublier »

« Bien sur que non ! Et je ne pense pas qu'avec mon sexe contrairement à certain »

« Je peux savoir de qui tu parles »

« De ton cher ami, Malefoy, alors celui la, il ne se prive pas pour sauter toutes les filles de l'école, je suis sur que tu y es passé » _Il avait un sourire moqueur mais le perdit vite en recevant une claque bien mérité de la part de la Serpentard, il cligna des yeux pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas, elle était face à lui, les mains sur les hanches. _

« Tu es pitoyable Black ! Je ne suis pas comme les poufs que tu traînes dans ton lit ! Tu parles de Lucius mais tu n'es pas mieux que lui » _Elle partit de l'infirmerie en claquant la porte_

_Sirius resta seul sur le lit, il frotta sa joue rougit et regarda la porte par laquelle était partit la Serpentard, il se dit qu'il était vraiment con pour avoir dit des choses pareil, il n'était pas mieux que Malefoy c'est vrai, il n'était même pas mieux que sa propre famille. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, il tourna brusquement la tête dans l'espoir de la revoir mais ce n'était pas elle, mais le reste des Maraudeurs. _

« Hé ben Sirius ! Tu nous as flanqué une de ses peurs » _Couina Peter qui avançait à côté de Remus_

« C'est vrai, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu rates une potion de mémoire » _James ricana derrière sa main_ « Ce serait pas une fille qui t'as déconcentré »

« Si » _Souffla le concerné, il n'avait pas la tête à rigoler_

« On va te laisser te reposer mon vieux, on va aller embêter ses cher Serpentard sans toi »

« Quoi » _Sirius sauta du lit, il avait un sourire machiavélique et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de détermination _« Je me sens super bien tout d'un coup ! Allez on va s'amuser »

_Les Maraudeurs se mirent à rire tous ensemble, Sirius était un phénomène, il n'y avait pas quelques secondes il était au bord du désespoir et le voila tout joyeux quand on lui parle de Serpentard, les quatre amis sortirent de l'infirmerie et allèrent dans la grande salle, il était midi et ils avaient faim. La grande salle était déjà pleine, après s'être assit à la table avec ses amis, Sirius se retourna pour regarder celle des Serpentard, Samantha était à côté de Yura, elle ne mangeait pas et se contentait de fixer son assiette. Puis Samantha releva la tête et vit que le Gryffondor regardait par ici, mais la regardait t-il ? Sirius dû se retourner vers ses amis car Cathy qui était assise à côté de lui tapotait son bras depuis quelques minutes._

« Dit moi, qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à venir me demander de t'accompagner au bal » _Lui demanda t-elle en se servant de la purée dans son assiette_

« La fille que je voulais inviter avait déjà un cavalier » _Répondit t-il les yeux dans le vague_

« Ok ! Moi j'ai accepté pour rendre jaloux un copain et vu que tu es l'un des garçons les plus populaire de l'école je me suis dit que ça valait le coup »

« Au moins c'est clair, on va pas au bal ensemble parce qu'on est ensemble...enfin tu me comprends »

« Oui, petite question, qui est la fille que tu voulais inviter »

« Samantha Arista » _Dit il rêveusement_

« Ah oui, la petite copine de Rogue »

« Quoi » _S'étrangla t-il en imaginant Samantha dans les bras de Rogue, il prit la Gryffondor par le col, les yeux de Sirius était devenu presque noir_ « Tu es sur de ce que tu dis »

« Non, mais ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble »

« Ca c'est rien, elle est toujours avec Yuraça ne fait pas d'elles des lesbiennes » _Dit il calmement en lâchant le col de Cathy_

_Cathy ne dit rien, elle commença à manger, Sirius l'imita très vite, son ventre criait famine et il ne supportait pas ça, il pensa à ce que lui avait dit la Gryffondor, et ne pouvait croire de telles choses, Samantha ne serait jamais assez folle pour sortir avec Rogue. Ils étaient peu être amis, et étaient tous les deux dans la même maisonça ne faisait pas d'eux des amoureux...si ? Il se promit de tout faire pour savoir ce qui se tramait entre eux, et aussi de tout faire pour avoir une place dans le cœur de la Serpentard, c'était la dernière année qu'ils passeraient ensemble et Sirius voulait en profiter. _

_A la table des Serpentard, Samantha parla avec ses amis de la lettre qu'elle avait reçu de ses parents, Bellatrix leur confia que sa sœur et elle avait reçu aussi une lettre de leur parent, Yura, elle baissa la tête honteuse, son père ne lui enverrait pas de lettre car il était contre le mage noir. Bellatrix avait hâte d'être marqué, elle ne parlait que de _**« son maître »**_ à chaque fois que quelqu'un y faisait allusion ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur indéchiffrable_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Sentiments révélés

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**ana** : Vii je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Euh non quand même pas U.U ! Moi aussi je trouve que Sirius est mimi quand il est jaloux ! Sinon, pour te dire quand ils sortirons ensemble ben jpe pas te le dire je le sais pas moi-même ! Encore désolé pour le retard de mes chapitres, disons que j'arrivais pas à mettre mes idées mais maintenant ça va ! Bizouxx et encore merci pour ta review !

**Colibri Noir** : Tu n'étais pas obligé de lire cette fic aussi mais ça me fait plaisir ! Merci pour ta review elle me touche beaucoup ! Et je suis contente que tu aimes aussi cette fic ! Bizouxxx

**Chapitre 6 : Sentiments révélés **

_La fin de la journée approchait à grand pas, les professeurs avaient acceptés que leurs élèves se rendent au Pré-au-Lard pour acheter leurs costumes et robes de bal, les filles étaient surexcités, alors que les garçons eux, s'inquiétaient plutôt, la plupart ne savaient pas danser. Samantha et ses trois amies étaient devant une boutique de vêtements qui venait juste d'ouvrir, les robes étaient magnifiques, Samantha contempla une robe noire, elle était courte et arrivait au dessous des fesses, les manches étaient également courtes. Yura de son côté regardait une ensemble rose bonbon, la jupe devait arrivait aux genoux, quand au haut, les manches étaient longues et pendaient. Bellatrix venait d'acheter sa robe, elle était longue et noir bien sur, quand à sa sœur elle hésitait entre une courte robe rouge et une robe bleue nuit avec des plumes violettes sur les manches, elle se décida enfin et prit la robe rouge._

_Une fois les robes achetaient, les quatre amies repartirent à Poudlard le sourire aux lèvres, elles s'arrêtèrent devant le bar « les Trois Balais », les jeunes femmes se regardèrent puis y entrèrent, le bar était presque vide, Bellatrix s'installa à une table du côté de la fenêtre et fit signe à ses amies de la rejoindre. Yura s'assit juste en face de Bella, celle-ci parlait avec sa sœur qui était à côté d'elle, il ne restait plus qu'une place pour Samantha, celle à côté de la demi elfe. Les quatre amies prirent une chope chacune de Bièraubeurres, pendant que ses trois amies parlaient du bal, Yura fixait la vitre et regardait les gens passer. Elle dû arrêter sa contemplation car Bellatrix venait de lui parler et Yura n'avait rien comprit._

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu nous avais pas dit que tu n'allais pas au bal ? »

« Si bien sur »

« Pourquoi tu t'es achetée une robe alors ? » _Demanda cette fois-ci Narcissa qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche_

« Juste comme ça, je trouvais cet ensemble jolie et je pourrais le mettre pour des sorties. »

« Ah d'accord » _Ne pu dire que la blonde, elle but une gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre puis regarda Samantha les yeux remplis de malice _« Tu veux toujours pas nous dire qui est ton cavalier ? »

« Non »

« Dit nous au moins comment il est »

« Il est sérieux, marrant, gentil, c'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir »

« Et physiquement ? »

« Pas la peine d'insister Bella je ne dirais rien de plus »

_La concernée se renfrogna, elle n'aimait pas quand ses amies lui cachées quelque chose, elle recommença à parler avec sa sœur, Yura se remit à regarder les passants et Samantha elle, observait les gens dans le bar. Elle regarda la porte s'ouvrir laissant place à Lucius, Rodolphus et Severus, ce dernier lui fit un bref sourire et retrouva vite son visage fermé. Les garçons s'installèrent à une table à l'opposé des filles, Samantha se leva et s'approcha de Severus qui ne bougeait pas, il se contentait de la regarder venir. Elle salua les garçons et prit la main de Severus en l'entraînant dehors, le Serpentard ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir, leurs amis les regardaient avec étonnement, Samantha plaqua son ami contre un mur à l'abri de la pluie._

« Je suis désolé Severus mais je voulais te parler »

« Est-ce une raison pour me faire sortir comme ça ? »

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolé mais je n'avais pas envie de m'attarder, ils m'auraient posés pleins de questions »

« Et bien maintenant c'est à moi qu'ils les poseront »

« Vas-tu arrêter de te plaindre et écouter ce que j'ai à te dire ? »

« Que me veux tu ? »

« Tu as quelqu'un pour le bal ? »

« Quoi...tu veux que je sois ton cavalier ? »

« Non ! Mais je me disais que tu pourrais peu être inviter Yura, elle est toute seule »

« Je vois, c'est d'accord, mais je le fais parce que c'est toi Arista »

_Severus et Samantha rentrèrent dans le bar et virent les Maraudeurs faire face à Lucius et ses amis, ils étaient prêt à se jeter dessus, Yura tenait le bras de Bellatrix qui avait un regard plus que meurtrier en voyant son cousin. Celui-ci ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses et ne cessait de la provoquer, Severus alla se placer derrière Lucius, il ne prêta aucune attention à ce que disait les Gryffondor sur son compte. Samantha resta à l'écart elle n'avait pas envie de se mêler de leur querelle habituelle, elle soupira et sortit un livre de son sac en s'asseyant un peu plus loin du groupe, elle pouvait entendre ce que se disaient les deux maisons ennemies. _

« Vous avez intérêt à déguerpir d'ici »_ Siffla Lucius en pointant sa baguette sur James qui pointait la sienne sur Rodolphus_

« Pas avant que Samantha vienne avec nous »

« De quoi ? »_ La concernée se leva d'un bond et marcha vers les Maraudeurs _« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter ? »

« On voudrait te parler à propos de Remus »

« Ah »_ Fit elle, la Serpentard venait juste de s'apercevoir de l'absence du Maraudeur, elle soupira _« Allons dehors »_ Elle allait passer devant quand quelqu'un lui attrapa le poignet, elle se retourna et vit Lucius qui la tenait fortement _« Pourrais tu me lâcher »

« C'est quoi cette histoire avec Lupin ? »

« Rien qui ne te concerne »

« Remus...est...son...cavalier... »_ Bredouilla Peter en se cachant derrière Sirius_

« J'espère qu'il plaisante »_ Lucius avait le visage rouge de colère_

« Non, et puis en quoi ça te regarde ? »_ Elle entraîna James dehors suivit par le reste des Maraudeurs _« Pourquoi tu veux me parler de Remus ? »

« C'est quoi ton petit jeu ? Pourquoi tu lui as demandé d'être ton cavalier ? C'est pour mieux l'humilier après ? »

« Tu divague mon pauvre, je le trouve gentil et j'avais aucune envie d'avoir Severus comme cavalier »

« Ca se comprend »_ Fit Sirius avec une grimace _

« Donc, tu ne veux pas le ridiculiser devant tout Poudlard ? »

« Bien sur que non ! Je ne suis pas comme certain Serpentard »

« Je suis rassuré, je pensais que tu allais faire du mal à notre petit Mumus »_ James lui fit un clin d'œil et partit devant, Peter le suivit en courant_

« Tu ne vas pas avec eux ? » _Demanda t-elle à Sirius qui était resté à côté d'elle, il la regardait_

« C'est bête, j'aurais aimé t'avoir comme cavalière »_ Le Gryffondor lui fit un rapide sourire et partit rejoindre ses amis_

_Samantha resta au milieu du chemin à regarder les Maraudeurs qui s'éloignaient, Sirius se retourna et lui fit un signe de la main, la Serpentard chercha dans sa mémoire le moment où ils s'étaient détestés mais bizarrement elle ne le trouva pas. Alors pourquoi maintenant étaient-ils comme chiens et chats ? Elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer, elle avait été envoyée dans la maison des Serpents dès sa première année et pourtant elle se souvient encore que le Gryffondor ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Mais depuis leur 4eme année, rien n'allait plus, Sirius était devenu plus distant, et il s'était mit à l'appeler par son nom, elle n'avait jamais voulu lui demander pourquoi il agissait maintenant comme ça, alors elle ne cessait de se poser des questions._

_La Serpentard repartit vers le bar, alors qu'elle allait rentrer elle percuta Yura qui en sortait suivit des ses amis, elle les suivit donc, le groupe repartait à Poudlard. En chemin Samantha fut bombardée de questions à propos des Maraudeurs, Bellatrix se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas choisi quelqu'un d'autre pour aller au bal. Entre temps, Yura confia à son amie que Severus lui avait demandé d'être sa cavalière et qu'elle avait accepté, le Serpentard était un ami et elle n'avait pas envie de le décevoir._

_Le groupe d'amis alla se reposer dans leur salle commune, Narcissa était assise à côté de Lucius qui jouait aux échecs contre Severus, ce dernier menait de quelques points, juste à côté d'eux, Rodolphus et Bellatrix discutaient tranquillement. Yura s'amusait à jeter des sorts sur plusieurs objets, quand à Samantha elle écrivait dans son journal intime, elle s'arrêta un moment et regarda ses amis, puis elle remit son journal dans son sac et se leva, elle se dirigea vers la porte quand Bellatrix l'interpella._

« Tu vas où Sam ? »

« A la bibliothèque je dois vérifier quelque chose »

_Samantha sortit en soupirant, elle venait de mentir à son amie, mais elle n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle se sentait mal quand elle restait avec eux dans la salle commune ? Elle marchait sans vraiment savoir où aller, puis elle décida d'aller quand même à la bibliothèque, enfin arrivé devant celle-ci, elle entra. Il n'y avait presque personne, la Serpentard s'installa dans un coin et posa son sac sur la table, puis elle se mit à chercher un livre intéressant des les rayons. Elle entendit quelqu'un pleurer, elle marcha à travers les rayons pour voir de qui il s'agissait, elle vit alors une jeune fille avec le blason de Gryffondor, c'est elle qui pleurait. Samantha voulu s'approcher pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais elle remarqua que la jeune fille parlait à une autre personne, la Serpentard changea de place et vit que Sirius se tenait devant la Gryffondor._

« Ne pleure pas Jane, je n'en vaux pas la peine »

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, c'est pour ça ? »_ Demanda t-elle en continuant de pleurer, elle avait les yeux rouge_

« Rien, mais je ne t'aime pas et tu le sais au fond de toi »

« Mais POURQUOI ? Je suis belle ! »

« J'en aime une autre, tu le sais bien »

« Encore cette sale Serpentard »_ Siffla t-elle en s'accrochant à Sirius_

« Ne parle pas d'elle ainsi ! »

« Tu perd ton temps Sirius ! Elle ne t'aimera jamais, Arista n'a pas de cœur ! »

_Samantha eut un sursaut en entendant son nom, elle était comme figée, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et elle avait cessait de respirer, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce que venait de dire la Gryffondor, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en voulant partir et elle fit tomber quelques livres, les deux Gryffondor se retournèrent et virent la Serpentard, elle avait le visage blanc. Sirius était lui aussi pétrifié, il redoutait la réaction de Samantha et priait le ciel qu'elle n'ai rien entendu, quand à Jane, elle se mit à sourire, elle se disait que tout espoir pour Sirius de sortir avec Samantha s'était envolé. _


	7. Chapitre 7 : J’ai des choses à te dire

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai mit beaucoup de temps pour écrire ce chapitre :), je suis très occupé avec les exams et les autres chapitres ne viendrons pas encore ! Bizouxxxx**

****

**Chapitre 7 : J'ai des choses à te dire**

« Arista ! Tu tombes bien, on parlait justement de toi » _Fit Jane en mettant son bras autour des épaules de Sirius, celui-ci la repoussa et la regarda froidement_ « Tu n'es pas content qu'elle soit là ? Pourtant, tu as plein de chose à lui dire »

« Va t'en Jane, ça ne te regarde pas »

_La Gryffondor soupira bruyamment et leur tourna le dos, puis elle sortit de la bibliothèque en bousculant quelques personnes sur son passage, le ton froid et indifférent de Sirius l'avait vexée. Celui-ci regardait toujours Samantha, la Serpentard semblait perdue et regardait avec insistance les étagères qui étaient disposés autour d'elle en cherchant une échappatoire pour éviter la confrontation avec Sirius. Mais il ne la laissa pas réfléchir tranquillement, il l'entraîna dans un coin de la bibliothèque à l'abri des regards discrets, la jeune fille fit un bond en arrière pour s'éloigner de lui, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendait visiblement qu'il parle._

« Alors, comment ça va ? »_ Demanda t-il en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui répondre, elle leva un sourcil. _« Ca faisait longtemps que tu nous écoutais ? »_ Encore une fois il n'eut aucune réponse ce qui l'exaspéra _« Parle moi ! Dit n'importe quoi mais parle ! »

« Je te hais »_ Répondit-elle le visage toujours impassible_

« Ah...au moins tu as dit quelque chose, même si c'est n'importe quoi. »

« Je suis très sérieuse, maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce que je fais ici, avec toi »_ Dit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot_

« Hé bien...je voulais te parler, pour ce que tu as dû entendre tout à l'heure »

« Je t'écoute, mais fait vite je ne vais pas supporter très longtemps ta présence. »

« Tu ne me faciliteras pas l'attache n'est ce pas ? Bon, comme tu l'as entendu, je ne sors plus avec Jane »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me regarde, je n'en ai rien à faire en plus »

« Laisse moi parler je t'en prit ! Donc, Jane et moi c'est fini, mais tu as dû entendre ce qu'elle a dit... »_ Il hésita un moment, puis soupira et regarda plus intensément Samantha qui avait levé un sourcil _« Tu me plais beaucoup »

« Et bien toi, tu ne me plais pas » _Répliqua t-elle au tac au tac_

« Dit moi pourquoi »

« Aurais tu oublié que nous sommes ennemis ? »

« Yura m'a dit que tu étais amie avec Evans, elle est pourtant à Gryffondor, et ses parents sont moldus »

« Euh...tu es prétentieux ! Tu te pavanes, et je n'aime pas ça chez les garçons ! »

« Je peux changer » _Affirma t-il avec un sourire sincère_

« Qu'est ce qu'il te fait croire que je serais intéressé par toi même si tu changeais ? »

« A ce qu'on m'a dit, tu as aimé la lettre que je t'ai envoyé dans le Poudlard Express »

« Quoi ? Arrête ne me dit pas que c'était toi, je ne te crois pas ! »

« Toi, qui as la beauté d'un ange, comment te dire que tu m'obsèdes nuit et jour ? » _Dit il en s'approchant un peu plus de la Serpentard qui avait à présent les yeux rond_

« Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu as sûrement lu la lettre ! » _S'exclama t-elle en le pointant du doigt_

« Et comment aurais-je pu ? Je n'ai pas accès à la salle commune des Serpentard »

« Ah ! Je sais ! C'est une blague ! Et Yura est dans le coup ! » _La jeune fille se mit à rire en se tenant les côtes_ « Comme c'est drôle, et Yura pensait sûrement que je ne la découvrirait pas, c'est une très bonne comédienne en tout cas ! »

« Pas du tout Arista, je suis très sérieux »

_Samantha arrêta de rire et regarda Sirius comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait, il ne souriait pas, il la regardait avec tristesse, il n'y avait même pas une once de joie dans son regard, son visage était fermé, il était très sérieux. Le Gryffondor soupira et prit une mèche de la Serpentard dans sa main, il la caressa puis s'écarta de la jeune fille, il lui fit un timide sourire et tourna les talons, Samantha se mit alors à courir vers lui, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle força Sirius à se tourner vers elle, celui-ci avait l'air surprit de la voir essoufflée, il pensait qu'elle le laisserait partir et qu'elle oublierait tout ce qu'il avait dit. _

« Pourquoi tu me dit ça Black ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis amoureux de toi »

« Non ! Tu ne peux pas être amoureux de moi ! L'amour c'est n'importe quoi ! »

« Tu le pense réellement ? »

« Oui, l'amour rend stupide et fou. Je ne veux pas devenir une de ses pimbêches qui ne pensent qu'à toi ! Je ne veux pas devenir une de tes conquêtes qui au bout d'une semaine ne te conviendra plus ! Je ne veux pas être une de ses filles qui pleurent dans les toilettes en se demandant pourquoi tu as rompu ! » _Hurla t-elle sans reprendre son souffle_

« Tu ne deviendra jamais ce genre de fille Samantha, et tu sais pourquoi ? » _Dit il en penchant sa tête vers elle_ « Parce que tu es toi, et que j'aime comme tu es, tu ne deviendra jamais une de mes groupies et c'est ce qui me plait le plus en toi. » _Il effleura les lèvres de la jeune fille avec les siennes, mais avant qu'il est pu les embrasser il reçu une gifle sur sa joues droite qui était à présent rouge._

« Tu ne me plaira jamais ! Nous sommes totalement différents ! » _Elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle pu et sortit de la bibliothèque en bousculant quelques élèves._

_Sirius resta un long moment à fixer l'endroit où se tenait Samantha quelques minutes plutôt, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, sans s'en rendre compte un larme coula sur sa joue qu'il frotta aussitôt. Il sortit ensuite de la bibliothèque, il se mit à marcher dans les couloirs sans savoir où allait, c'était bien la première fois qu'une fille le giflait, et cela le déstabilisé, surtout quand la fille en question était celle qu'il aimait depuis longtemps. _

_De son côté, Samantha s'était réfugiée dans son dortoir, elle était allongée sur son lit et avait la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Après quelques minutes, elle se releva et s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour regarder le soleil se coucher. La jeune Serpentard ne cessait de penser aux paroles de Sirius, ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille pour une fois ? Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et tourna la tête pour voir qui entré, c'était Yura, elle se semblait pas très en forme. La demi elfe s'approcha de Samantha et la prit dans les bras, aucunes des deux ne parla, puis après un long moment, Yura se dégagea et vint se mettre à côté de son amie._

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« J'ai vu Black tout à l'heure » _Répondit Samantha en soupirant, elle baissa la tête_ « Il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi »

« Oh »

« Quoi ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ! » _S'exclama t-elle en tournant vivement la tête vers Yura_ « C'est un complot c'est ça ! Et tu es de mèche avec lui ! »

« Mais non, tu vois le mal partout ! Sirius n'est peu être pas un Serpentard, ni un Black comme l'est Bellatrix, c'est peu être pas un élève modèle, mais c'est garçon sincère surtout quand il éprouve de l'amour envers une fille. »

« Et alors ? Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'une autre fille ! Une de ses groupies par exemple ! »

« Elles sont toutes stupide, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu les aimer »

« Mais arrête ! Tu es de son côté maintenant ! »

« Je ne suis ni du siens, ni du tiens, seulement c'est notre dernière années, tu ne le reverra sans doute pas après, surtout que nous serrons des gens non fréquentable pour lui, nous aurons une marque à l'avant bras qui ne s'enlèvera jamais ! Alors vit ta vie maintenant, fait tout ce que tu veux, car après, tu ne reverra plus jamais Sirius » _La demi elfe se leva et partit en laissant Samantha réfléchir._

_Samantha prit le premier objet qu'elle trouvait et le lança sur la porte, puis elle sortit à son tour de la chambre en ruminant quelques paroles incompréhensibles. La jeune Serpentard était furieuse contre Yura, car elle savait qu'au fond d'elle son amie avait raison, même si Samantha ne voulait pas l'admettre, il est vrai qu'elle trouvait Sirius très mignon. Elle marchait dans les couloirs sans vraiment savoir où elle allait, elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire par à rapport à Sirius. Alors que Samantha réfléchissait à plusieurs éventualités, elle ne fit pas attention et percuta quelqu'un, la jeune Serpentard se retrouva littéralement sur la personne qu'elle venait d'heurter. Samantha avait fermé les yeux sous le choc, elle les rouvrit doucement et tomba nez à nez avec des yeux gris qui la contemplait, elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle avait espéré que se soit lui._

« Tu vas bien ? » _Lui demanda t-il avec une voix douce qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis des années, voyant qu'elle ne régissait pas, Sirius agita sa main devant les yeux de Samantha._

« Oh pardon, tu as dit quelque chose ? »

« Je te demandais si tu allais bien, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? »

« Non » _Elle se releva maladroitement et partit presque en courant._

« Que pourrais-je faire pour gagner ton cœur ? »

_Sirius partit dans le sens inverse, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée, il avait l'air complètement abattu, le jeune Gryffondor n'avait pas remarqué que dans un coin sombre, une personne l'observé. Après s'être assuré que Sirius n'était plus dans les parages, la personne sortit, c'était Yura, elle avait un sourire en coin et regardait Sirius partir, puis elle tourna la tête vers la direction qu'avait empruntée Samantha. La demi elfe se mit à sautiller en tapant des mains, elle avait à présent un grand sourire._

« Je sais comment m'y prendre avec ses deux là ! »


	8. Chapitre 8 : Sous le clair de lune

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Bonjour bonjour bonjour ! Hé non je ne suis pas morte, mais ça aurait pu arriver ! Je voulais vous prévenir que les prochains chapitres de cette fic, et des autres que j'avais commencé ne viendront pas encore. J'ai raté mes exams, et je suis en pleine déprime, j'ai plus aucune inspiration, j'arrive plus a rien faire, donc voila. Merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir et encore désolé ! Je vous souhaite à tous de passer de bonnes vacances ! Bisousss**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**( Petite précision, il est actuellement 4H40, je viens juste de terminer ce chapitre c'est peu être pour ça qu'il est pas super ! )

**ana :** Coucou, oui ça faisait longtemps hein ? Tu t'es inquiétée ? C'est gentil mais il fallait pas, je suis dans une mauvaise passe et c'est pas près de passer, mais ça n'excuse en rien mon retard ! J'écrivais plus à cause de mes exams mais ça n'a servit à rien vu que je les ai lamentablement ratés...Excuse moi encore pour le retard, et ne t'attend pas à un nouveau chapitre avant longtemps...d'abord parce que je pars en vacances à Paris et au Pas de Calais, j'essaierais de continuer là bas mais je promet rien, et ensuite parce que je suis déprimée et j'ai pas envie d'écrire un chapitre tout nul et sombre à cause de ça...ta review me fait vraiment très plaisir, elle me remonte le moral, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes ma fic :) ! Bisous, passe de bonnes vacances !

**Colibri Noir :** Salut ! C'est pas toi qui est en retard ! C'est moi ! Les exams ? Je pensais qu'ils s'étaient bien passé mais en fait non, je les ai ratés (je suis trop nulle !), je suis tombée dans une profonde déprime et je le suis encore, enfin bref, voila pourquoi j'ai pas pu écrire avant, et là c'est vraiment exceptionnel ! J'ai posté un nouveau chapitre de la fic avec Mylis, alors je me suis dit que je devais faire pareil avec celle là, mais les prochains chapitres n'arriveront pas encore, vraiment navré, mais mon moral est au plus bas ! C'était bien l'Angleterre ? Au prochain chapitre je mettrais le bal, et comme ça j'enchaînerais avec le chapitre que tu as écrit (et que je ne cesse de relire tellement je l'adore !). Bizouss ! Passe de bonnes vacances !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Sous le clair de lune**

_Plusieurs jours passèrent depuis l'aveu de Sirius, ce dernier avait retrouvé le sourire mais il ne pouvait pas berner ses meilleurs amis qui savaient très bien qu'au fond de lui il était triste. Le Gryffondor était assit à la table de sa maison avec ses amis, il n'arrêtait pas de fixer Samantha qui se trouvait à la table des Serpentard. Il passait toutes ses journées à l'observer pendant les repas, la jeune fille ne pouvait le voir car elle était toujours de dos, Sirius soupira comme toutes les autres fois et commença à manger. Les trois autres maraudeurs avaient bien remarqué la petite mine de leur ami quand il regardait vers la table des Serpentard, ils avaient tout essayé pour lui faire sortir Samantha de la tête mais rien n'y faisait, il était vraiment mordu. _

_De son côté, Samantha passait ses journées à rire avec ses amis, mais tout ceci n'était qu'une façade, un masque qu'elle portait pour ne pas faire déprimer ceux qui l'entouraient. La jeune fille ne cessait de repenser à ceux que lui avait dit Yura **« **_**Alors vit ta vie maintenant, fait tout ce que tu veux, car après, tu ne reverra plus jamais Sirius »**. _C'est certain, après elle ne le reverrait pas, d'un côté elle avait été tentée de faire certaines choses, mais de l'autre elle savait que son père allait veiller à ce que tout bonheur lui soit enlevé. C'est donc avec peine qu'elle essayait de chasser Sirius Black de sa tête mais elle n'y arrivait pas, à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux elle revoyait son sourire charmeur, la jeune Serpentard tapa contre la table avec ses poings en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que ses amis s'étaient arrêtés de parler et la fixait tous, la jeune fille murmura un vague pardon en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

« Ça ne va pas ? »_ Demanda Yura en posant une main sur le bras de Samantha_

« Si si, tout va bien. Excusez moi j'ai besoin de prendre l'air »_ Elle se leva puis salua ses amis de la tête avant de quitter la grande salle._

_Sirius était assit avec ses amis à la table des Gryffondor et n'avait pas arrêté de fixer les Serpentard, et plus particulièrement Samantha, il l'avait regardé jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière les portes de la grande salle. Le Gryffondor avait soupiré puis il s'était remit à manger tout en discutant avec ses amis, mais il ne les écoutait pas totalement, ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers la Serpentard. Après quelques minutes, les Maraudeurs se levèrent de table et sortirent de la grande salle, Sirius resta en retrait derrière eux, puis, prit d'une pulsion, le Gryffondor se mit à courir vers les portes de Poudlard. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose le poussait à sortir dehors, le jeune garçon courrait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, puis il s'arrêta net devant les grandes portes, elles étaient ouvertes. Sirius sortit tranquillement dehors, les mains dans les poches. Il marcha en admirant la lune qui était presque ronde, il pensa de suite à Remus, il allait bientôt devoir faire une sortie dans la cabane hurlante._

_Samantha était assise près du lac, elle avait la tête enfouie dans ses genoux, elle aimait sentir la fine brise de vent qui lui caressait la peau, la jeune fille releva la tête et contempla la lune, elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait raconter à ses amis quand elle allait rentrer dans sa salle commune. Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Samantha, celle-ci renifla puis se frotta les yeux, elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré de sa vie. Et pourquoi avait t-elle pleuré ? Encore et toujours pour la même raison, son destin. La jeune Serpentard allait devenir une Mangemort d'ici peu, elle l'avait tant voulu, mais maintenant elle n'était plus sur de rien, elle avait des doutes, mais à présent c'était trop tard, et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait mal. Mais l'autre raison, était Sirius Black, Samantha ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne, mais le Gryffondor lui avait toujours plu, et elle avait eut mal au cœur quand il avait commencé à l'ignorer et à l'appeler par son nom de famille. La jeune fille était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle venait de dire le prénom du garçon qui hantait ses nuits._

« Est-ce que ça va ? »_ Demanda Sirius qui se tenait devant elle, puis il se posa sur l'herbe et passa une main sur la joue de Samantha _« Tu as pleuré_ »_

« Sirius... ? »_ La jeune fille se demandait si elle rêvait, elle frotta de nouveau ses yeux puis les rouvrit et constata que Sirius était toujours là _« Mais...qu'est ce que...tu fais là ? » _Bafouilla t-elle en levant les sourcils_

« Je t'ai vu partir précipitamment, tu n'avais pas l'air bien. Tu veux un mouchoir ? »

« Oui, s'il te plait »

« Tiens »_ Fit t-il en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche et en le tendant à la jeune fille_ « Tu dois avoir froid »

« Un peu, mais ça ne fait rien. Mais ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ! »_ S'exclama t-elle en voyant Sirius enlever sa cape et la poser sur les épaules de la Serpentard_

« Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir de froid, sinon Yura va me trucider »_ Répliqua t-il en levant un sourcil, puis il fit un sourire en entendant Samantha rire _« Tu vas mieux à ce que je vois »

« Qui t'as dit que j'allais mal ? »_ Dit sèchement la jeune fille_

« Personne, mais pour moi quand on pleure ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va bien »

« Aller vient »_ Samantha ouvrit ses bras puis remarqua l'air surprit de Sirius, mais elle ne vit pas que ses joues étaient devenues roses _« Je te parle de venir te réchauffer sous ta cape, et non de venir dans mes bras »

« Je le savais ! »_ Il lui fit un sourire et se cala contre elle en tenant la cape de son côté. Il eut un moment de silence, puis Sirius tourna son visage vers celui de la jeune fille _« Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? »

« C'est à cause de mon père »_ Répondit t-elle en soupirant_

« Ta famille n'est pas bien différente de la mienne n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, hélas. Mais contrairement à ta famille, il n'y a jamais eut personne pour contredire les propos de mon père. Même moi je me suis rangée dans leur camp »_ Elle baissa la tête, honteuse_ « Je me déteste »

« Ne dis pas ça, j'ai déjà vu ton père, et il est encore plus cruel que mes parents, c'est normal que tu ne te sois pas rebellé. »

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Je suis faible...si faible »

« Chut, évacue toute ta peine Sam »_ Murmura Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras_

« C'est étrange »

« De quoi ? »

« De t'entendre m'appeler Sam, ça remonte à tellement loin »

« Oui c'est vrai »_ Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre celle de la jeune fille_

_Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Samantha se mit à bailler, Sirius lui proposa de rentrer, pour aller se coucher, la jeune fille lui fit un faible sourire avant de se remettre à bailler. Ils marchèrent tranquillement, sans être trop proche, ni trop loin, puis ils durent se séparer, ils se regardèrent une dernière fois puis partirent chacun de leur côté, Samantha descendait vers les cachots pendant que Sirius montait les escaliers. Ils avaient tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres. Soudain, Samantha s'arrêta net en remarquant qu'elle portait toujours la cape de Sirius, la jeune fille fit demi tour et se mit à courir vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle espérait vraiment qu'il ne soit pas déjà rentré. La Serpentard vit alors Sirius qui marchait, elle ne pouvait pas crier son nom à une heure pareil, elle allait sans doute réveiller un professeur, Samantha accéléra donc, puis elle arriva à hauteur du Gryffondor, et attrapa une de ses manches._

« Samantha ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » _Il s'était retourné et la regardait, les yeux grands ouverts_

« Je...suis...venue...te...rendre...ta...cape » _Expliqua t-elle à bout de souffle, puis elle tendit la cape à Sirius._

« Tu aurais pu me la rendre demain ! » _Il remarqua vite le regard noir de la jeune fille _« Mais c'est très gentil à toi ! » _Rajouta t-il rapidement en prenant sa cape_

« Je vais aller me coucher, demain est un grand jour »_ Fit elle en faisant la grimace_

« Ah bon ? »

« C'est le jour du bal ! »

« Ah c'est vrai ! Tu y vas avec Remus non ? »

« Oui, il est bon danseur ? »_ Demanda t-elle en levant un sourcil_

« Excellent ! »_ Répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire, puis il le perdit et regarda tristement Samantha _« J'aurais aimé être ton cavalier »_ Pour toutes réponses, Samantha haussa les épaules _« Au prochain bal, tu seras ma cavalière ? »

« On verra ! Il se peut que tu changes d'avis ! Et que moi je ne sois pas d'accord. Bonne nuit ! »_ Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partit en courant_

« Bonne nuit »_ Murmura Sirius en regardant la jeune fille disparaître dans le couloir _

_Le Gryffondor soupira et se remit à marcher vers sa salle commune, puis il se mit à sourire en se disant qu'il avait passé un agréable moment avec la Serpentard quand ils étaient dehors. Il s'était un peu plus rapproché d'elle et cela le rendait heureux, mais le voyait t-elle comme un ami ? Sirius soupira une nouvelle fois en espérant que ce ne soit pas le cas, puis il s'arrêta de marcher en pensant qu'elle avait peu être déjà quelqu'un. Le Gryffondor grimaça en pensant à Rogue, non c'était impossible, sinon elle serait allée avec lui au bal, elle l'avait dit elle-même, elle ne voulait pas y aller avec le Serpentard. Sirius entra dans la salle commune en pensant toujours à la jeune fille, elle l'obsédait réellement, puis il chassa toutes ses pensées en secouant la tête et il monta rapidement dans son dortoir._

_La Serpentard quand à elle, était rentrée elle aussi dans sa salle commune mais elle n'avait pas échappé à Lucius qui l'avait attendu, il lui avait sortit tout un discours sur le fait de rentrer tard et de ne rien dire à ses amis. La jeune fille sera les poings, elle se demandait bien pour qui se prenait Lucius en voulant savoir où elle allait et avec qui elle était, puis soudain elle sursauta en songeant qu'il agissait peu être ainsi car son père lui avait ordonné. Le père de Samantha était un grand ami du père de Lucius, il aurait très bien pu lui demander de la surveiller, et de l'avertir si il y avait un problème. Samantha pâlit à cette idée, puis elle monta dans son dortoir sous les ordres de Lucius qui avait fini son monologue. La jeune Serpentard eut du mal à s'endormir, elle pensa qu'elle se faisait des idées et que jamais son père prendrait Lucius pour la surveiller, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle tort, son père en était capable. _


	9. Chapitre 9 : Préparation pour le bal

**Réponse au review :**

**Colibri Noir :** Coucou :). Je te remercie de tout coeur pour ta review qui m'a fait chaud au coeur ! Je viens de finir ce chapitre à 1H58, je voulais le terminer avant que je ne parte en vacances (c'est à dire Samedi) vu que je ne reviens qu'à fin Août. Je les trouve chou Sirius et Samantha (c'est juste mon avis), je vais vite faire le chapitre suivant qui sera sur le bal et juste après je poste le tiens ! Je vais essayer de ne plus penser aux examens, mais ça ne va pas être facile U.U, je te souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances :). Bizouuuuuuxxx

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Préparation pour le bal**

_C'est avec peine que les élèves s'extirpèrent de leur lit ce matin là, les filles se battaient entres elles pour pouvoir entrer dans la salle de bain afin de se préparer pour le bal, quand aux garçons, ils étaient fatigués par les cris incessant de leurs copines. Les professeurs eux, étaient de mauvaise humeur, ils allaient devoir surveiller des tas d'élèves turbulent qui ne pouvaient pas contrôler leurs hormones. MacGonagall était assise à la table des professeurs en compagnie de Dumbledore, celui-ci souriait, et ses yeux brillaient de malice, quand à sa collègue, elle gardait un air sévère en fronçant les sourcils, elle redoutait une farce des Maraudeurs pendant le bal. Les préfets et préfet en chef des différentes maisons s'étaient levés plus tôt pour accrocher les décorations, ils ne se préoccupèrent pas des tables car elles allaient être déplacés le soir._

_Les Serpentard devaient être les seuls à ne pas être surexcités pour le bal, mis à part quelques jeunes filles comme Narcissa Black qui n'arrêtait pas de se venter d'avoir Lucius Malefoy comme cavalier. La jeune fille entra en trombe dans la chambre qu'elle occupait avec ses amies et sauta sur le lit de la dernière endormit, celle-ci poussa un grognement et se cacha un peu plus sous les couvertures, elle n'avait visiblement aucune envie de se lever. Narcissa ne le prit pas mal, elle tira les couvertures et les arracha des mains de la dormeuse, puis elle les lança par terre et attendit la réaction de son amie qui ne se fit pas attendre. L'endormit se cacha la tête avec son cousin qui était son dernier espoir de pouvoir trouver le sommeil, mais là encore Narcissa intervint, elle prit le cousin et tapa son amie avec tout en rigolant._

« Ah ! Arrête ça Narcissa, je veux dormir ! »_ Beugla Samantha en se redressant brusquement_

« Tu ne peux pas ! Tu dois te préparer pour le bal ! »

« J'ai toute la journée pour me préparer tu sais ? Bon c'est pas tout mais je vais m'habiller pour aller manger ! »

_La jeune Serpentard prit quelques affaires dans son armoire et sortit de la chambre sous le regard médusé de Narcissa, cette dernière lui cria qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être prête à temps, elle-même mettait plusieurs heures pour se faire belle. C'est avec le sourire que Samantha entra dans la grande salle, elle portait un petit haut noir sans manche et un pantalon court de la même couleur, elle soupira en regardant la grande salle décorée de banderoles. Son regard s'arrêta bizarrement sur la table des Gryffondor qui était vide, la jeune fille soupira une nouvelle fois puis s'installa à sa table et se servit du thé. Elle regardait de temps en temps en direction des portes pour voir si ses amis n'arrivaient pas, elle finit par se résoudre à manger seule._

_La salle commune des Gryffondor avait été prise d'assaut par les filles qui essayaient toutes sortes de maquillages, elles ne cessaient de pousser des cris stridents à chaque fois que ça n'allait pas, ce bouquant réveilla les derniers élèves, les Maraudeurs en particulier. Remus Lupin était debout depuis longtemps, il avait aidé les autres préfets à décorer la grande salle, il ne restait donc plus que les trois autres. James s'était levé d'un coup avec le sourire, il regarda Peter et Sirius qui dormaient toujours, le jeune Gryffondor prit sa baguette qui était sur sa table de chevet et la pointa sur Sirius, quelques secondes après son ami se tortillait dans tout les sens en riant. Remus se chargea de réveiller Peter, il le fit normalement sans user de magie, il savait que son ami n'aimait pas être réveillé en se tordant de rire. Les trois garçons s'habillèrent et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour déjeuner._

« Tiens Mumus, ce serait pas ta cavalière là bas ? »_ Fit Peter en montrant Samantha de la tête, la Serpentard déjeunait toute seule ce qui étonna les Maraudeurs._

« Si, et alors ? »_ Répondit le lycanthrope en haussant les épaules_

« Allons la saluer ! »_ Proposa gaiement James en commençant à marcher vers la table des Serpentard_

« Allons bon, qu'est ce qui vont encore me dire »_ Marmonna Samantha qui venait de remarquer les Maraudeurs qui s'approchaient dangereusement d'elle_

« Ami du jour bonjour ! »_ S'exclama James avec un grand sourire qui montrait ses dents parfaitement alignées _

« Par pitié Potter, baisse le volume, tu es vraiment bruyant »_ Gémit la Serpentard en prenant sa tête dans ses mains._

« Moi qui voulais simplement te saluer ! Tu me fends le cœur »_ Il mit sa main sur son cœur et regarda la jeune fille avec des yeux de chien battu._

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, ça ne marche pas »_ Elle soupira puis elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant les Maraudeurs s'installer à la table des Serpentard, ils n'avaient vraiment peur de rien _« Dites les mecs, vous vous seriez pas trompés de table par hasard ? »

« On va pas te laisser toute seule quand même ! »

« Je ne vais pas rester seule indéfiniment, les autres vont arriver »

« Ça ! Ça m'étonnerait »_ Chantonna Sirius en mordant dans un petit pain_

« Comment ça ? »

« Nous avons bloqué le table de votre salle commune. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le sort ne dure pas longtemps ! »_ Précisa James avec un sourire en coin_

« Oui, juste le temps pour nous de manger tranquillement ! » _Compléta Sirius avec un grand sourire_

« J'ai bien essayé de les raisonner, mais tu sais comment ils sont »_ Fit Remus en soupirant_

« Au moins comme ça Lucius me cassera pas les pieds pendant que je déjeune »

« Tu as des ennuis avec lui ? » _Couina Peter en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise comme pour éviter d'énerver Samantha_

« Hier il m'a fait tout un cinéma parce que j'étais rentrée tard, il voulait savoir où j'étais et avec qui, mais quel imbécile ! »_ S'exclama la jeune Serpentard puis elle respira doucement pour ce calmer_

« Oh, je vois »

« Qu'est ce que tu vois Potter ? »_ Siffla Samantha en plissant les yeux_

« Sirius aussi est rentré tard, il n'a pas voulu nous dire où il était, mais il avait un grand sourire »

« Et alors ? J'ai pas le droit d'être heureux ? »_ Répliqua le concerné, les joues en feu, puis il regarda la jeune Serpentard qui était également devenu rouge._

« James, le sort va bientôt disparaître, il voudrait mieux qu'on aille à notre table avant que les Serpentard n'arrivent. »_ Prévint sagement le lycanthrope en remarquant le trouble de Sirius et Samantha._

« D'accord mon vieux Lunard ! A plus Samy ! »

« Samy ? »_ La Serpentard écarquilla les yeux en regardant James s'éloigner en ricanant, il fut vite suivit de Peter et de Remus, puis la jeune fille regarda Sirius qui l'observait, il n'avait pas bougé. Le Gryffondor lui fit un sourire auquel Samantha y répondit timidement, puis elle le regarda partir _**« Ce qu'il est beau »**_ Pensa t-elle, puis elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée._

_Samantha continua de déjeuner, elle regardait de temps en temps la table des Gryffondor et elle rabaissait vite la tête avant que quelqu'un la voie puis elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Cela dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Lucius arrive suivit de Narcissa, Bellatrix, Severus, ils se dirigèrent vers la table des lions, une expression de haine sur le visage. Samantha les vit sortir leur baguettes, elle s'arrêta de manger, et se leva puis rejoignit ses amis en prenant au passage un biscuit. Bellatrix faisait face à Sirius, elle avait un sourire carnassier, elle l'aurait tué si sa sœur et Severus ne l'avait pas tenu fermement pour l'arrêter. Quand à Lucius, il parlait avec James, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, le Serpentard envoya un sort au Gryffondor, mais ce dernier l'évita de justesse._

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_ Demanda la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver à côté de Severus_

« On était enfermé dans la salle commune, Lucius pense que c'est un coup des maraudeurs »_ Expliqua ce dernier en tenant toujours Bellatrix_

« Lâchez moi, je vais l'éclater ! »_ S'énerva la brune en se débattant_

« Il faudrait les arrêter non ? » _Proposa Samantha en croquant dans son biscuit, elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire pour Lucius et James qui se battait à coup de sort._

« Très bonne initiative miss »_ Fit la voix sèche du professeur MacGonagall qui fit sursauter le groupe de Serpentard qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver _« Je retire 10 points à Gryffondor et Serpentard »_ puis elle se tourna vers Lucius _« J'avertirais votre directeur de maison pour votre comportement »

« Elle m'énerve cette vieille bique »_ Fit Bellatrix une fois la directrice des Gryffondor assez loin pour qu'elle n'entende pas._

« On se vengera, soyez en sur ! »_ Clama tout fort Lucius avant de partir vers la table des Serpentard avec sa bande_

_Samantha regarda les Maraudeurs et haussa les épaules, puis elle repartit vers sa table, elle parla quelques secondes avec Yura qui venait d'arriver et sortit de la grande salle. Lucius la regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils, puis il se remit à parler avec ses amis, il ne vit pas Sirius sortir à son tour de la grande salle, mais Yura elle, l'avait remarqué, elle se mit à sourire. Puis la demi elfe porta son regard vers les Gryffondor et vit Remus la regarder, il souriait lui aussi, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la jeune fille hocha la tête. Yura savait maintenant qu'elle n'était plus la seule à avoir remarqué que Samantha et Sirius étaient attirés l'un par l'autre._

_Pendant ce temps, Sirius avait suivit la jeune Serpentard, ils étaient tout les deux dans la tour d'astronomie et discutaient en mangeant des biscuits qu'avait prit le Gryffondor, ils parlèrent plusieurs minutes sans ce soucier des autres. Puis Samantha entendit des voix féminines, elle regarda par la fenêtre de la tour et vit un groupe de jeunes filles qui se maquillaient, la Serpentard poussa un cri, elle avait complètement oublié ce maudit bal. Elle se retourna vers Sirius, celui-ci soupira, et haussa les épaules, puis il sortit de la tour et rejoignit sa salle commune, Samantha l'imita après plusieurs minutes, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la surprenne avec le Gryffondor, surtout pas Lucius._

_La jeune fille marchait dans le couloir qui menait à sa salle commune, elle remarqua Narcissa qui attendait devant le portrait, les bras croisés, la jeune fille fronçait les sourcils, puis son visage de radoucit et elle prit le bras de Samantha et l'entraîna dans leur chambre. Narcissa fouilla dans la penderie et y sortit la robe de son amie avec un cri de victoire, elle lui jeta sur le visage et la poussa vers la salle de bain. Après plusieurs minutes, Samantha se décida à sortir, elle portait une courte robe noire qui s'arrêtait au dessus de ses fesses, la jeune fille mit ses mains devant ses jambes comme pour les cacher, elle était mal à l'aise. Narcissa n'y prêta pas attention, elle la fit asseoir sur le lit et commença à la maquiller, Samantha protesta mais elle du renoncer, son amie était trop forte et elle n'avait aucune envie de la décevoir. Elle pria juste Merlin pour que Narcissa ne la transforme pas en barbie._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le bal tant attendu

**Chapitre 10 : Le bal tant attendu**

_Après quelques minutes de souffrance, Samantha était enfin maquillée, elle avait du arrêter Narcissa qui lui avait mit un peu trop de maquillage, les deux jeunes filles sortirent de leur chambre pour se rendre dans la salle commune qui était rempli de Serpentard qui finissaient de se préparer. Les filles discutaient en commentant leurs robes et leurs coiffures, pendant que les garçons faisaient des commentaires sur leurs cavalières. Samantha lâcha le bras de son amie et sortit de la salle commune sans se faire remarquer, elle n'avait pas vu Yura parmi tous les Serpentard, elle espérait vraiment la voir dans la grande salle. Samantha marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs et fusillait du regard tous les élèves qui la regardaient, elle n'aimait pas être détaillé de haut en bas, ce n'était pas un animal !_

« C'est toi Arista ? »

_Samantha se retourna pour voir qui lui parlait, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche quand elle vit Sirius Black. Il portait un beau costume noir et ses cheveux semblaient briller, il regarda les vêtements de la Serpentard puis se mit à sourire, comme l'aurait fait un séducteur. La jeune fille se mit à rougir et le contempla elle aussi, il était d'ordinaire beau, mais là, il l'était encore plus, Samantha se rendit compte de ses pensées et essaya de se calmer mais c'était peine perdu avec Sirius en face d'elle. Le Gryffondor lui tendit son bras avec un sourire en coin, la Serpentard hésita un moment, elle haussa les épaules et prit son bras, puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grande salle. Ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant le trajet et regardaient chacun de leur côté. Puis Sirius s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers Samantha._

« On devrait se séparer »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Nous sommes devant la grande salle, je pense que ça ferait bizarre à beaucoup de personne de nous voir ensemble, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Ah c'est vrai j'avais oublié, tu es Sirius Black, tu fais attention à ce qu'on pense de toi, tu veux pas qu'on te voie en compagnie d'une pauvre Serpentard »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! Ne dit pas ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Je ne l'ai même pas pensé ! »

« Explique moi alors, je t'écoute » _Samantha croisa ses bras et leva un sourcil_

« Je ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble car... »

« Hé ! Sirius ! » _Hurla une fille de petite taille aux cheveux longs et blonds qui courait vers le Gryffondor, elle portait le blason de Serdaigle._

« Bonsoir Julie » _Le maraudeur se tourna vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire puis il regarda tristement Samantha qui entrait dans la grande salle._

« Ça ne va pas ? » _Demanda la Serdaigle_

« Si si ça va très bien, tu cherches Peter ? »

« Oui, tu sais où il est ? On devait se rejoindre devant ma salle commune mais il n'était pas là »

« Il met beaucoup de temps à se préparer, va l'attendre devant la notre, je sais qu'il y est encore. »

« Merci Sirius ! » _S'exclama Julie avec une voix aiguë, puis elle se mit à courir en sens inverse_

_Le Gryffondor mit ses mains dans les poches et entra à son tour dans la grande salle, plusieurs couples étaient déjà présents, ils discutaient et avaient tous un grand sourire aux lèvres, Sirius regarda vers la table des Serpentard et remarqua de suite Samantha. Elle était assise et parlait avec Severus Rogue, il avait un petit sourire de temps en temps, puis il remarqua une jeune fille assise juste à côté du Serpentard, elle avait les cheveux longs et bruns, ses yeux étaient bleus. Sirius chercha dans sa mémoire pour mettre un nom à cette fille mais il ne trouva rien, il remarqua néanmoins qu'il n'y avait pas de blason sur sa cape. Puis, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa froidement, Sirius se mit à regarder ailleurs tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux, ses yeux lui donnaient la chair de poule._

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Alceste ? » _Demanda Rogue en se tournant vers la jeune fille aux yeux bleus_

« Rien, j'avais l'impression qu'on nous épiait »

« Alors, Dumbledore t'as laissé entrer à Poudlard pour ce soir ? »

« Oui, je le connaît un peu et il se trouve que je suis aussi la petite amie de Severus, donc ça ne pose aucun problème »

« Ta petite amie ? » _Samantha failli recracher son jus de citrouille_

« Cela t'étonne ? Severus n'a pas le droit d'avoir de petite amie ? »

« Non ce n'est pas ça, mais si il me l'avait avoué, je ne lui aurais pas dit de prendre Yura comme cavalière ce soir »

« Oh, ce n'est pas grave, il me l'a dit, je ne suis pas du tout vexée. » _Alceste ramena ses cheveux derrière sa nuque et fit un grand sourire_.

« Tiens, en parlant du loup, voici Yura et compagnie » _Fit Severus avec un sourire en coin_

_En effet, Yura venait d'entrer dans la grande salle en compagnie de Narcissa et Bellatrix qui étaient toutes les deux avec leurs cavaliers. La demi elfe portait un ensemble rose, un haut avec des manches longues qui pendaient, et une jupe qui s'arrêtait aux genoux. Narcissa avait revêtue sa robe couleur bleu nuit avec des plumes violettes sur ses manches, elle avait un grand sourire, quand à sa sœur elle était habillée d'une longue robe noire, toute simple. Lucius et Rodolphus avaient mit leur **« costard »**, les deux Serpentard prirent leurs cavalières par la main et les entraînèrent vers leur table, Yura les suivirent tout en regardant les Gryffondor. Sirius tenait un verre à la main, quand il remarqua que la demi elfe le regardait, il leva son verre vers elle avec un sourire, la jeune Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel et alla rejoindre ses amis._

_Severus présenta sa petite amie à ses amis, tous furent surprit car il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Rogue d'avoir des conquêtes, où du moins ils n'en parlaient pas. Alceste se révéla être une fille très étrange, elle pouvait rire à s'en tenir les côtes et l'instant d'après elle ne parlait plus en fusillant du regard toutes personnes qui auraient l'audace de la fixer. Samantha n'avait toujours pas avoué à ses amis quel était le nom de son cavalier, seule Yura le savait, Narcissa n'arrêtait pas de la harceler pour qu'elle avoue, même Lucius s'y était mit. Samantha soupira, quand ils allaient le découvrir, elle allait passer un sale moment, la Serpentard regarda discrètement la table des Gryffondor et vit que Remus était arrivé, la jeune fille s'excusa auprès de ses amis et se dirigea vers les Maraudeurs. Son cœur battait vite, elle savait qu'ils étaient en train de la regarder, Samantha s'étonna elle-même de son courage, le Choixpeau aurait-il fait une erreur en l'envoyant à Serpentard ? Ils n'étaient pourtant pas doués pour montrer leur courage._

« Bonsoir Remus » _Samantha lui fit un timide sourire, elle était mal à l'aise_.

« Tu es très jolie » _Fit remarquer Peter en coupant son ami qui allait répondre à la jeune Serpentard_

« Oui, il m'a ôté les mots de la bouche. » _Le lycanthrope baisa la main de la jeune fille, celle-ci se mit à rougir_

« Houla, vous devriez aller vous planquer » _Dit alors James en regardant la Serpentard et son cavalier, en voyant qu'ils ne réagissaient pas il soupira_ « Ta bande de copain nous fusillent du regard et Malefoy essaye de venir ici, mais Yura et Rogue sont en train de l'en empêcher » _Expliqua t-il en regardant Samantha_

« Va s'y Sam » _Remus lui fit un sourire tout en disant cela_

« Pas question ! Je suis ta cavalière pour ce soir et je remplirais mon rôle ! Lucius ne va pas gâcher cette soirée ! » _La jeune Serpentard se retourna et se dirigea à grands pas vers ses amis, plus elle avançait et plus elle avait peur, Lucius réussit à se dégager de Severus et Yura, il les regarda froidement puis se décida à avancer vers la Serpentard._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avec eux ? »

« Hé bien... » _La jeune fille fixa un instant le sol puis elle regarda le Serpentard dans les yeux_ « Remus est mon cavalier »

« Quoi ! » _S'exclama t-il en prenant Samantha par les épaules_ « Tu es devenue folle ! »

« Tu aurais préféré que ce soit Black ! »

« J'aurais préféré que tu y ailles avec un Serpentard ! » _S'exclama t-il en ne remarquant pas que tout le monde les regardait et les entendait_

« Tu n'es pas mon père, Lucius ! » _Samantha se dégagea de l'emprise du jeune homme et sortit de la grande salle en bousculant tout ceux qui étaient sur son passage._

_Sirius voulu partir à son tour pour la rejoindre, mais ses amis l'en empêchèrent, le jeune homme se calma quelque peu et alla s'asseoir en regardant froidement les Serpentard qui rigolaient entre eux. Le Gryffondor se demandait comment ils pouvaient rire alors que Samantha était partit précipitamment de la grande salle, n'était-elle pas leur amie ? Décidemment, les Serpentard étaient vraiment ignobles et sans cœur. Puis, plusieurs couples vinrent se mettre au centre de la salle pour danser en entendant la musique, Sirius attendit que les Serpentard soient occupés à danser pour s'éclipser dehors à la recherche de Samantha qui n'avait pas fait de réapparition. Le jeune homme se dirigea tout de suite vers la sortie de Poudlard, la dernière fois elle était allée dehors, peu être y sera-t-elle encore ?_

_Le Gryffondor regarda partout, mais Samantha ne semblait pas être dehors, c'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits provenant de la forêt interdite, **« non, elle ne peut pas être là bas »** se demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Le jeune homme se mit à courir vers la forêt, puis il s'arrêta net en voyant la Serpentard assise par terre, elle était à quelques centimètres de l'entrée de la forêt. Lentement, la jeune fille leva la tête, elle sursauta en voyant le Gryffondor qui la regardait, celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main. Samantha l'accepta et se releva, Sirius ne parla pas, il ne lui demanda pas pourquoi elle était partit, il s'en doutait. Il lui donna juste son bras, et ils repartirent tous les deux en direction de l'école, en espérant que le reste de la soirée se passe bien, mais c'était peine perdue, surtout en voyant la bande de Serpentard qui se chamaillait avec les Maraudeurs._

_Lucius, Severus, Rodolphus et les deux sœurs Black avaient leurs baguettes pointées sur les Maraudeurs, ceux-ci avaient eux aussi leurs baguettes levaient vers leurs ennemis, les deux groupes se regardaient froidement. Samantha se précipita vers Lucius et lui murmura quelques mots, aussitôt il abaissa sa baguette et demanda aux autres d'en faire autant. De son côté, Sirius avait demandé à ses amis de faire la même chose, heureusement pour eux car MacGonagall venait d'arriver, elle exigea des explications sur l'accident qui s'était passé quelques minutes avant. En effet, James était allé mettre quelques gouttes de potions dans les boissons qui étaient au buffet, ceux qui ont eu le malheur d'en boire se sont vite retrouvés avec une queue de singe. Les professeurs sont vite intervenus mais ils n'ont pas réussi à faire disparaître les queues des élèves. _

« Monsieur Potter, je suppose que le cirque qu'il y a dans la grande salle et votre œuvre » _C'était plus une constatation qu'une question, le professeur de Métamorphose regardait le jeune homme en levant un sourcil_

« Non madame ! » _James pointa les Serpentard du doigt_ « Ce sont eux ! Je les ai vu ! Ils voulaient que ça retombe sur nous ! »

« QUOI ! » _Bellatrix ressortit sa baguette, sous l'effet de la colère elle avait oublié la présence de leur professeur_.

« Sa suffit ! » _Tonna MacGonagall_ « Retournez immédiatement dans la grande salle ! » _Puis elle se tourna vers les Maraudeurs_ « J'espère que les effets de la potion où du sort que vous avez jeté disparaîtront avant demain ! »

_James haussa les épaules et regagna la grande salle avec ses amis, laissant les Serpentard avec le professeur de Métamorphose, cette dernière les regarda longuement puis elle leur demanda de rejoindre le bal, mais son ton était plus froid. Lucius passa le premier, il avait attrapé Samantha au passage, celle-ci fit un grimace discrète, il lui faisait mal, et c'était sans doute voulu, mais que pouvait t-elle dire ? Elle espérait juste que le reste de la soirée se passe bien, elle ne voulait pas de bagarre. La jeune fille regardait de temps en temps la table des Gryffondor en soupirant, elle aurait bien aimé rester un peu avec eux, mais elle ne pouvait pas, Lucius l'avait à l'œil et qui sais ce qu'il pourrait faire si elle allait rejoindre les lions._

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur :_**

**Une revenante O.O ! Je sais plus quand j'ai posté le chapitre précédent mais ça remonte à loin, non ? J'ai écrit ce chapitre sans m'en rendre compte, il était déjà commençé depuis longtemps mais je l'avais pas terminé, j'avais plus d'inspiration laul ! Je me demande pourquoi j'écris des fanfictions, je les finirais jamais laul ! Je crois pas avoir déjà fini quelque chose...hum...non je sais pas ! Enfin voilà ! Désolé mais le site interdit qu'on réponde aux review dans les chapitres sniiiif ! Mais je remercie tout ceux qui lisent ma fanfiction (il doit pas y en avoir beaucoup mais ça fait rien !). Je tenais à dire que j'avais changé d'adresse msn, la nouvelle est dans mon profil, si vous voulez me parler, n'hésitez pas je ne mords pas !**

**Gros bizoux à tout le monde ! Et attendez longtemps avant un nouveau chapitre car je reprend le lycée demain et je suis à l'internat toute la semaine et...et...l'inspiration est de nouveau partit ! Mdr !**


End file.
